Lust or More
by mrs.johncenaforever
Summary: What happens when lust isn't enough for a girl? When a bad girl wants to go good? When you leave the one you lust to find the one you love? Or could that person you love be the one you lust?
1. Orders

Nicole Lopes

Year: 6th

House: Slytherin

Age: 16

Blood: Pure

Rep: One of Draco's sluts

History: When I first became one of Draco's sluts it was because I was one of his fan girls. I thought one day he pick me and dump the rest of them. But it been a year since and I know that it's not going to happen. All the love I had for him turned into lust. The only reason why I'm staying with him now is for the sex.

Family: My dad is a writer for the quibbler. My mom ran away when I was 10 year old with some muggle. I hate all muggle and mud blood, there filthy manipulating creatures. I don't hate bloody traitor because everyone has the right to their opinion.

Robert Miller

Year: 6th

House: Hufflepuff

Age: 16

Blood: Pure

Rep: He's sexy gay guy at Hogwarts. Know to tell the harsh truth.

History: His been my best friend since first year. His don't approve of Draco and love to try and hook me up with other guys in front of him.

Family: His mom is a fashion designer. His dad left his mom when he found out that she was pregnant with Robert.

I was sitting in a compartment with Robert. We were having a jellybean fight. I caught one with my mouth and throw one at him, hitting him in the eye. "Let stop playing your dangerous," he pout.

"Sorry Robert," I gave him a hug from the side.

"Better be," he pushes me off of him.

"Asshole," I hiss.

"Whatever still going with Malfoy," he asks.

"Yes, in fact he said he'd come and see me on the train," I went back to my side.

"I still say his not worth your time," Robert told me.

"I know," I said. The door slide open, Draco and his friend walked in.

"Hey sexy," Draco sat down next to me, pulling me on his lap.

"Hi Draco," I kiss his cheek.

"You look really sexy today," he ran one hand up my thigh and the other grab my boob. I was wearing a black shirt that said Slytherin's most wanted in Green and a denim skirt that was an inch to short.

"So Slytherin most wanted," Flint asks, sitting on the left side of Robert.

"Like you all ready didn't know," I told him.

"Yeah Flint you know you masturbate to my girls picture," Draco tease.

"EEEWWW too much information," Robert made a disgusted face. "And from what I heard Hufflepuff want a piece too," Robert smirk. I felt Draco's body tense up against mine.

"What boys, I want names," he snaps.

"Practically all the boy in hufflepuff but there was Austin, the quidditch captain," Robert said.

"Austin," I ask.

"Why the hell do you care," Draco yells in my ear.

"Ouch, Draco I'm right here and I don't care I just like knowing my fan boys," I said.

"Sure," he made his grips my thigh tighter.

"I think we're almost there I should go change," I try to get my stuff off the top-shelf, getting on my tippy toes but I couldn't reach it.

"Damn you Robert putting it so high," I pout.

"I'll help you babe," Draco stood behind me, reaching over to get my stuff.

"Thanks Draco," I kiss his lips softly. He grabs the back of my head making the kiss hard and hot. I kiss him back as his hands started going south. Soon they were in my skirt playing with the top of my panties.

"Hello other is still in the room," Robert yells. Draco pulls away and glares at Robert.

"Yeah I should go change," I pick up the clothes on the floor that Draco dropped.

"I can help you with that," Draco said.

"I think she can do it all on her own," Robert said.

"Why don't you mind your own business," Draco snaps. I walk to the changing compartment, and change into my uniform. My shirt was nice and tight with three buttons undone, my skirt an inch to short, and a see through robe. I throw on some black stripper heels. I got out and saw Pansy waiting in her uniform.

"Waiting for something Parkinson," I ask.

"Is Draco with you," she asks.

"Yeah and his staying there," I told her.

"Not after he sees how good I look in my uniform and you looking like trash," she snaps. I looked her over and saw she was wearing the regular school uniform. Skirt to her knee, shirt all bottom up, knee high socks with the dress shoes, and that thick rope on. She looks so normal but I understood she had nothing to show off.

"Sure Pansy we'll see," I laugh. I walk back to the compartment and felt eyes on me. I didn't mind, I like being the center of attention. "This is the one," I told Pansy stopping right in front of the compartment and slide open the door.

Draco POV

"I can help you with that," I look down at Nikki.

"I think she can do it all by herself," Robert snap.

"Doesn't this guy always have to ruin everything," I thought annoyed.

"Why don't you mind your own business," I snap.

"Nicole my best friend she is my business," he snap.

"Well she like me and my business so why don't you shut up," I gestured towards my junk.

"Malfoy you're a sick...," he was yelling at me but Blaise cut him off.

"You guys know the person you're arguing about isn't even here." I look around and saw his was right.

"Now look what you did," I snap. Robert just stands there smirking satisfied.

"Get out so we can change," I point towards the door.

"Whatever I don't want see your ugly ass body anyways," he snaps, grabbing his clothes and left.

"That guy makes me sick," I snap, changing my clothes. When we were done Robert came back in.

"Sorry you missed us," I told him.

"I think I saw Nikki making out with Woods, Malfoy," he said. I glare at him. The door open and Nikki walk in looking hot. She was walking over to me, someone push her away. Pans sit on my lap, smirking at Nikki.

'A cat fight over me and we haven't even got to Hogwarts yet,' I thought excited. Nikki smirks back and sat on Flint's lap. 'What the hell,' I thought. Pansy start to kiss my neck but I didn't really care. I watch as Nikki smile at Flints. He pushes her against the wall before he started sucking and biting her neck. I look over at Robert and Blaise who were confused and disgusted.

"I'm going," Blaise said.

"Me too," Robert said. They left the compartment. I glare at Nikki and Flint. Flint move down to her collar bone, hickeys were all over her neck now. His hands were up her shirt, fondling her breast. I look at Nikki and saw she was staring at me. I glare at her but saw that her eyes only show playfulness.

"I'm better then you are," she mouthed to me, pointing at Flint then at Pansy.

'So she wants to play that game,' I thought, started to get into more with Pansy but kept my eyes on Nikki. As she kept her eyes on me but did her thing with Flint. 'This girl one of a kind,' I thought.

Nicole's POV

I was in my panties and bra while Flint was in his boxers. I kept my eyes on Draco. I could feel Flint getting excited on my leg. Pansy look like she was really into it but Draco eyes were on me, he had her in her bra and skirt and Draco was in his boxers. 'Poor Pansy,' I thought as I kiss Flint. 'She thinks she got all of Draco attention but it on me and Flint isn't that bad of a kisser,' I thought as the train stop. I pull away and put my clothes back on. Flint pulls me to him, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"We can finish this later," he whispers in my ear. I felt someone yank me out of Flint's arm and into theirs. I smile feeling the familiar warmth. Draco held my wrist tightly, leading me out of the compartment.

"Drakie," Pansy whines.

"Pansy get your clothes on and ride the rest of the way with Flint, I need to talk to Nicole," he told her and shut the compartment door.

'I'm in trouble,' I thought. Draco helps me in one of the carriage and got in after me. "Yes Draco," I said as sweet as possible.

"What you did in the train was cute but," he was say but I cut him off.

"I won," I smile.

"You didn't win," he snaps.

"Yes I did I turn Flint on more then you did Pansy. We were both in our underwear and trust me I could feel he was hard," I explain.

"Wait, don't get off subject, I was saying but don't you ever give other guy ideas again," he scold me.

"Why it not likes your loyal to me," I snap. "And beside you let Pansy them do whatever they want with other guys why am I being tied down," I yell.

"Because you're different," he snaps.

'You know how long I was waiting to hear that but I know Draco Malfoy something stupid going to come along with that,' I thought. "How," I ask.

"Because people think you're different," he said.

'Stupid,' I thought. "What the bloody hell are you talking about," I ask.

"People know that Pansy them no matter who they sleep with or play around with they'll always come back to me," he said.

"To the point Malfoy," I glare.

"When you sleep or flirt with other guy everyone thinks you're going to leave me," he snaps.

'Gets even more stupid as I go along,' I thought annoyed. "So what if I leave, you got like five other girls," I yell.

"If you leave me it like saying the guys better than me," he yells.

"Your poor little ego," I said in a baby voice.

"You're so hard head I would leave you myself but you look really nice on me arm and boy seems to glare the hardest when I'm with you," he snap.

"Is that all you see," I ask, feeling a pit of sadness.

"Just listen you will not flirt or play with other guys and I'm making sure of it," he hiss.

"I did win the game," I said, wanting to change the subject.

"Whatever," he rolls his eyes.


	2. Finding True Love

I wake up in the morning smiling that is was Saturday. But my smile drop when I remember what Draco told me yesterday. I did my morning ritual. I change into a black tank top and jean shorts. I put on black and silver bangles and a black and pink star necklace. I slipped on a pair of black strappy heels with a bow on top. I walk down to the common room and saw Crabbe waiting for me. "I'll be watching you," he said.

"Where is Malfoy," I grit my teeth.

"Over there," he point to a group of boys, where Draco was sitting in the middle. As I walk over, I could hear them talking about quidditch.

"Hi Draco," I said. All the boys turn and smirk at me.

"Hey babe," he patted his lap. I sat down and lay my head on his shoulder. The others started talking about quidditch again.

I whisper in his ear, "What is up with Crabbe?"

"I told you I would make sure," he whisper back.

"I don't want him following me around," I hiss.

"You are not leaving this room without him," he slightly nibbled on my ear.

"Fine," I hiss. "Bye Draco," I gave him a quick soft peck on the lips, so he couldn't deepen the kiss like he did before.

"Bye Nikki," he smacks my ass. I walk to the great hall with Crabbe following. I grab a piece of bacon and let Crabbe eat. I would have eaten more but watching Crabbe made me lose my appetite. When he was done, I went to meet Robert at Stone circle.

"Help me," I mouth and move my head in the direction of Crabbe. He looks at me confused but stood in front of Crabbe and rubs his arm.

"You have been looking really nice these days," Robert bite his lip. Crabbe eye got wide, turn around fast on his heal, and ran away. I started laughing.

"So why was Crabbe with you and why did I have to chases him away," he ask. I explain what happen between Draco and me in the carriage and this morning. "Why do you stay with him," he asks.

"We already been through this I like that nothing get deep. I don't have to worry if he cheating or if I get feeling for another guy," I explain.

"You mean no commitment," he asks.

"Yeah that too," I nod.

"Well commitment coming or at least from you," he said.

"What," I ask.

"He doesn't want you to see other guys but he's seeing other girls. I say it not fair and why stay in an unfair relationship," he answers.

"So you're saying if I can't see other guys and he can see other girl I should get out and find another main boy toy," I ask.

"Not boy toy, boyfriend you are going to need to face commitment some time or another," he said.

"I don't know," I said.

"Scared," he asks.

"NO," I yell.

"Then prove it," he said. I glare at him. "Just because your mom did that doesn't mean your future boyfriend will do that," he said.

"Fine it all planned, I broke it up with him and start fresh," I snap, not like that he brought up my mom.

"Yes," he cheers.

Draco POV

I had some random slytherin girls sitting on my lap laughing telling me how great I was with all the guys either flirt with other girls or watching me in envy. Crabbe came running in the room, looking like he just saw a ghost. 'Why isn't he with Nikki,' I thought standing up making the girl that was sitting on my lap, fall on the ground but I didn't care. I walk over to Crabbe. "Where's Nicole," I ask.

"Robert hit on me," he screams.

"What," I ask.

"She was hanging out with Robert and he hit on me so I ran," he explains.

"You're an idiot," I hiss.

"Sorry Draco," he mutters.

"Yeah well now I have to go find her," I yell walk out of slytherin common room. I look back and forth trying to find her. I final found her leaning against the wall with a guy hovering over her. She put her sexy smirk, giggle, and got on her tippy toes and whispered something in his ear. It must have been really sexual because right after that he grabbed her hips and pulled her to him, kissing her hard on the lips. 'That my move,' I thought angry. "Get your lips off my whore," I scream.

Nicole POV

Robert and I were hanging out and laughing walking through the halls. Austin walks up to us. "Hello Robert, Nicole" he nods his head towards Robert, before looking me up and down.

"Hi Austin," I said sweetly.

"You were in my potion class last year right," Austin asks.

"Yeah," I lean against the wall, as I saw Robert sneak away out of the corner of my eye. I look back at Austin smirking. "We're alone," I told him. He looks around and smiles.

"Yeah we are," he hover over me.

I giggle a little and got on my tippy toes and whisper in his ear, "You know you can kiss me." He grabs my hips and kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Get your lips off my whore," an icy voice screams. Austin pulls away and turns his head. I stood there smirking looking at Austin grit his teeth knowing Draco was the one who snapped.

"Malfoy she not a whore, look at her she a goddess and she deserves to be treated like one," Austin snap.

'He thinks I'm a goddess,' I thought shock.

"Cut the crap, Nikki mine so back off," Draco snap grabbing my arm and start dragging me away. Austin grabs my other arm and pulls me to him. "Let her go," Draco hiss.

"I'm not going to let you push her around," Austin yells.

"Austin go, I need to talk to Draco," I told him. He glares at Draco before dropping my hand and walk away.

"What the hell Nikki what happen to I don't like Austin I just like knowing my fan boys," he mock me, when Austin was out of hearing zone.

"Draco I was thinking and I need more then you," I said with a blank expression.

"More than me," Draco asks.

"Draco right now all you want from a relationship is lust and I want more," I explain.

"Since when," he ask.

"Today but this is something I really need and it time for me to stop horsing around," I told him.

"So this past year was nothing," he asks.

"Don't get me wrong this past year was fun but no it didn't have any meaning," I said.

"Fine but you listen here only my girlfriend call me by my first name so it Malfoy to you from now on," he snap.

"Whatever Malfoy but we can still be friend right," I ask, not know if I could cut him out of my life completely.

"I don't know can you stand to see me with other woman," he asks.

"No worries, Malfoy I'll have no reason to be jealous of them because I will have something better," I walk away. 'Malfoy out of the way, now to find me a boyfriend,' I thought.


	3. Boyfriend

I was walk to the great hall when Robert came up to me with blood all over his left hand. "Oh my god, Robert what happen to your hand," I said.

"I punch Austin in the nose and it broke," he told me.

"So it not your blood, thank god," I sigh.

"You're not mad that I hit Austin," he asks.

"No whatever he did, him probable deserve it," I said.

"He made a bet that he could make you and Draco to breaks up and he was bragging about it. So I told him that you were going to anyway, it wasn't him and punch him in the nose for playing with your feelings," he explain.

"See he deserve it, now let's get that hand fix," I took my wand and did a spell to clean the blood of his hand.

"Well for a slut you're pretty smart," Pansy hiss.

"Smarter then you and don't ruin my last day before classes with your face in my sight," I snap. She walks past me, bumping my shoulder hard. "Want goes to breakfast," I ask.

"Nah let's sit by the lake," he grab my hand and drag me to the lake. We sat down by the lake.

"Robert can I ask you something," I look at him.

"What is it," he asks.

"When Austin was trying to break me and my ex up, he said I looked like a goddess and deserve to be treated like one that boyfriend material right if I was real I mean," I ask.

"No that kind of extreme princess would have been better," he said.

"Do you really think I can make a boy feel more then lust," I ask.

"Yeah I do," he said.

"I wish you were straight Robert," I told him. He laughs. "No I'm serous you're the only guy I ever trust except my dad," I said.

"That's sweet," he said coming down from his laughter. "But I think the reason you trust me is because I'm gay," he told me.

"Maybe," I shrug.

"So who do you find interesting," he ask.

"I don't know but who ever interesting will do," I smile.

"Check with me first," he said.

"Okay," I nod.

"You want to go swimming in the black lake," Robert asks.

"Hell no their creepy thing and bacteria in there," I yell.

"You're over reacting," he said.

"You say that now but when your penis gets infected because the bacteria crawled in there," I told him.

"We can use the prefect bathroom," he suggests.

"I'm not a prefect," I shook my head.

"But I am," he said.

"I'll meet you there," I walk to the common room and saw Malfoy and his followers. I walk up to my dorm. I change into a blue bikini with yellow rubber ducky all over it. Slipping on a pair of denim shorts before went to the common room. I was about to walk out when Flint step in front of me.

"Where you going," he ask.

"Come and you'll find out," I told him.

"Lead the way," he let me through, and then follows after me. "So I heard you and Malfoy broke up," he said.

"Yeah," I nod.

"So you're free to do whatever," he push me against the wall.

"Flint I'm not that kind of girl anymore," I push him off and continue walking.

"That kind of girl," he caught up to me.

"The girl that will sleep with practically any guy," I look down.

"OOhhh," he said.

"Yeah so I need a real boyfriend girlfriend thing or just a friendship with you," I said.

"Nicole Lopes will you be my girlfriend," he asks.

"What Flint, you know I mean you can't sleeps with other girls and we aren't going to sex right away or all the time," I babble but Flint covered your mouth with his hand.

"I know that I'm not going to play you okay if you haven't notice I been running circle around you trying to impress since your first year," he said.

"You try to impress anything with boobs," I look at him.

"Yeah since you got with Malfoy," he said.

"Can I get back to you," I ask seeing that I was standing outside the prefect's bathroom. He nods his head. "Come on," I pull him in the prefect bathroom.

"Wait I'm not a prefect and neither are you," he said.

"Robert is," I point towards Robert.

"You take a long time," Robert said. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I don't have swimming trunks," Flints said.

"There got some extra ones in the stalls," Robert told him. When Flint went into the stall, I ran up to Robert.

"What you think," I ask.

"Of what," he asks.

"Of Flint as my boyfriend, he asked me," I explain.

"Does he know you're looking for the real thing," he asks.

"Yeah I told him and he still said he wants to," I said.

"Well he has been running circle around you for a while now and won't cheat on you because who else who he find willing to touch him," he said.

"Don't be shallow Robert," I hiss.

"I say yes," he said.

"Cool I'll tell him when we walk back to the common room," I said.

"Your man may have fucked up teeth but he got a body," Robert whisper in my ear.

"What," I ask turning around and saw Flint's six pack. 'God bless Quidditch,' I thought smirking.

"Come on lets go to the bubbles," Robert and I got into the tub.

"Come on Flint the water warm," I pull Flint in.

We play around, talk, blow bubble at each other. But now all the bubbles were gone. "No bubble," I pout.

"We can always make some more," Flint told me.

"Nah it almost time for dinner, we should get going," Robert said.

"Sure thing prefect," I climb out of the tub and dry myself off.

"I should go change," Flint said.

"No just dry off I like you like this," I told him smirking.

"Okay but I still got to get my clothes," he walks over to one of the stall to get his clothes.

"I'll leave you two love birds alone," Robert walk out.

"Where Robert goes," Flint asks with clothes in his hand.

"He decides to go without us," I said.

"Oh okay well lets go," he said.

"Flint," I ask.

"Yes," he looks at me.

"I would love to be your girlfriend," I told him.

"Really," he asks. I smile nodding my head. He kisses me softly on my lips. "Let's go before we end up late for dinner," he grabs my hand and laced it with his.

'His sweet,' I thought looking at him as he smiles, leading me to the common room. There was no one in the common room. I smile, happy that there wasn't going to be any drama for now.

"I'll meet you here in a little while," he kiss me softly again before walking up to the boys dorm. I smile and walk up to the girl dorm, changing into one of my one inch too short skirt and a shirt that I got over the summer that I didn't wear yet. It was a white tube top that said I'm with Mr. Big in black letters.

'Flint will get a kick out of this,' I thought as I slip on a pair of two inch heels. I walk back down and saw Flint waiting for me.

"I like your shirt," he said.

"I thought you would," I said.

"Come on lets go," he grab my hand and lead me to the Great Hall, the whole room broke out in whispers. "See how pretty you are, you make everyone start whisper when you step into a room," he said.

"There whispering because they know I'm a slut and they think you're my new toy," I said in disgusted and sat down on the slytherin table far away from Draco.

"You're not a slut," he sat next to me. I gave him a blank stare. "Okay well you're not a slut anymore," he said.

"I've stop being a slut for not even 24 hours you can't change that fast," I hiss.

"Your very unsure of yourself, aren't you," he ask as the food appeared.

"Does it look like I have anything to be unsure about," I point to my body.

"Maybe not on the outside but on the inside," he asks.

"Well you tell me Marcus would you even think about dating me if I wasn't pretty," I ask putting some food on my plate. He opens his mouth then shut it and stayed silence. "It okay Marcus I don't expect you to say yes you don't really know me," I shrug my shoulders.

"No I don't really know you and no I don't think I would go out with you if you weren't pretty," he look at his plate.

"That fine with me but make me a promise," I said.

"Name your promise," he told me.

"If you don't fall in love with me for me then dump me, don't worry a hurting my feeling just dump me," I demand.

"Promise," he grab my hand and look deep in my eyes. I smile and lean in feeling nervous as my lips brush his. He grabs my hips and pulls me closer to him. I nibble his bottom lip. He licks my bottom lip when I stop nibbling.

"I would hate to stop this but I have give Flint news," someone said. Marcus and I pulled apart to see Malfoy standing there.

"Yes Malfoy," Marcus asks.

"Since I'm a prefect, I get the pleasure of telling you, you are once again quidditch captain," Malfoy said sarcastically.

"Good, I have a ton of play plan in my mind," he said.

"Well Lopes look like your boyfriend going to be busy from now on who will you spends time with," Malfoy ask.

"Robert," I said.

"What happen when the homo gets his own boyfriend," Malfoy ask.

"Don't you dare call him name like that you filthy little git," I scream.

"Feisty she is and more feisty in bed," Malfoy wink before walking away.

"Pervert," I hiss.

"Don't let him get to you," Flint said.

"I won't let him get to me, if you make him run an extra lap," I smile.

"I'll do my best," he smirk.

"My boyfriend Marcus Flint the slytherin quidditch captain, sexy," I waved my hands.

"Nicole Lopes sexy all by herself," he said. I laugh.

'I could get use to this' I thought.


	4. Quidditch Tryouts

I walk down to the common room with my uniform on. Flint and I agree to meeting down at the common room but he wasn't there yet. So I was sitting on the couch, waiting for him. I felt the couch sink in on the other side of the couch. I look over and saw Malfoy. "Flint is moving into his new room. He said that you can just go with us," he point behind him where the rest of them where. I narrow my eyes at him and raise one eye brow.

"I told him, you wouldn't believe us," Blaise said.

"Well you guy can go to breakfast, I'm going to help Marcus move into his new room," I go up to the boy dorm. I saw a first year sleeping. I went over and push him off his bed.

"What the hell?" the boy yells jumping up. He froze when he saw me. He looks me up and down; a smirk grew on his face. "How can I help you," he licks his lips. I roll my eyes.

"Where Marcus new room," I ask.

"Marcus," he asks.

"Flint, quidditch captain," I snap.

"OOHH that way," he point up another case of stairs.

I went up the stairs, seeing Marcus coming down them. He smiles when he saw me. "I thought you were going to breakfast with Malfoy," he said.

"I rather spend time with you," I kiss him.

"Well I was going get you because I move everything now I need to unpack, come on," he grab my hand and led me to his new room.

"Your own room, I love the privacy," I sat on his bed.

"All the peeks of being the quidditch captain, one of the reason I love it so much," he said.

"Bed is soft," I lie down on it. He crawls on top of me, kissing me. "I thought you were going to unpack," I pull away.

"I can unpack later my first period is free unless you got a free period," he said between kiss down my neck.

"I got Care of Magical Creature with Ravenclaw," I said.

"Well I'll do it then," he moving back up to my mouth. I flip us over so I was on top straddling him. I smile down at him; slipping my hands up his shirt, running my hands up and down his chest and abs. I finally just take off his shirt and started kissing and suck on his six pack. I heard him moaning making me smirk, while kissing him. "Baby you want come see quidditch try out, help me decided," he ask.

"I don't know that much about quidditch," I said.

"But you know when you see something good don't you," he ask.

"Yeah," I kiss his neck.

"Come then," he said. I sat back up, out lining his six packs with my fingers. "You should get to your class," Marcus sat up making me fall off his waist and onto his lap.

"Why what time is it," I ask.

"8:05," he kiss me.

"Crap," I jump off of him and look in the mirror fixing my hair.

"Babe you got less than a minute and you're fixing your hair," he said.

"Shut up I'm going," I ran down the stairs to Hagrid's hut.

"You're late," Hagrid told me.

"I know sorry I didn't realize what time it was," I explain.

"Okay sit," he said. I sat down next to Luna Lovegood who was sitting on a tree stump.

"Hey," I smile.

"Hi," she said nervously.

"Today were looking at a unicorn," Hagrid brought out a white unicorn with wings.

"Many of its power are still a mysteries but one thing is know that one hit form this horn and your dead," Hagrid telling us.

"I just love how everything can kill you," I whisper sarcastically in Luna's ear. She giggle.

"You all can come up and look at her, pet her if she lets you and read pages 150-155 and I want an essay on unicorn" Hagrid stood by the unicorn. "Who wants to go first," Hagrid ask.

"Draco and I will go," Pansy drag Draco along with her to the front of the class. They look at the unicorn.

"Do you guys want to try and pat her," Hagrid ask.

"I'll pass," Malfoy sneer.

"Sure animals love me," Pansy said.

"Because she looks like one," I whisper making Luna laugh

"What are you laughing at freak," Pansy snap.

"We were just agreeing that animals must love you," I said.

"What funny about that," she asks.

"Wait let me finish they must love you because you look just like them," I said.

"A pig mixed with a pug," Luna nod.

"Nice one," I told her.

"Thanks," she said.

"Why you little," Pansy hiss, launch at Luna and I. The unicorn caught Pansy between her teeth by her shirt, hold Pansy in the air. "Make this thing put me down," Pansy scream.

"I wonder which one of you the unicorn protecting," Hagrid ignore Pansy.

"Go Luna," I said.

"Me," she asks.

"Yeah you go," I push her.

"It could be you just as much as me," Luna said.

"No hits you," I shook my head.

"Can one of you just try already," Pansy screams. Luna and I look at each other.

"Let unicorn have her," I said.

"I'll try," Luna walk over to the unicorn. She hesitated to pet her, the unicorn move her body so Luna could petting it so more. Luna continued to pet it but it kept a hold of Pansy.

"I think it want Pansy let the unicorn have it," I said.

"Lopes," Pansy yell.

"What the unicorn name," I ask Hagrid.

"Krystal," Hagrid said.

"Well going this for Krystal because you stink and you probably don't taste well," I went over to Krystal to pet her. Krystal drop Pansy on the ground, she ran over to Malfoy.

"Baby that so scary why didn't you do anything," she slap him.

"You're strong to be holding all that weight for so long," I pet Krystal.

"Why you got some nervous to be talking about me," Pansy snaps taking a step towards me. Krystal takes a step towards her, Pansy back up.

"Now I know you all didn't get to see her but it time to go and remember write your essay. Nicole, Luna anytime you want sees Krystal come see me," Hagrid said.

"Okay," Luna and I nod before walking off.

"What's your next class," I ask.

"History of Magic," she said.

"I got herbology," I said.

"See you then," she wave.

"So when you get so close with Luna," Malfoy ask coming up from behind me.

"We were always close," I said.

"Really in a whole year I didn't hear her name once," he said.

"We knew each other and been friends seen we were little our dad work on the same paper," you told him.

"But for a while year you didn't talk to her," he ask.

"Every party for my dad job I would hang out with her, every project with a Ravenclaw I had was with her, and every time I was hanging out with my friend's one of them was her," I explain.

"One more question for you," he said.

"What," I ask.

"Why are you explaining yourself to me," he asks.

I was a little shock, not know why I felt the need to explain myself to him. "Cause your asking" I said.

"No I know you, anyone else you would have told them piss off but you still feel connected to me," he said.

"Keep dreaming," I said.

"Nikki," he grab me, spinning me around to face him. "Tell me if I told you that I still feel a connection and want to be with you," he looks me in the eyes. "Don't tell me you wouldn't want to come up to the dorm with me," he whisper in my ear.

"Get the hell away from me," I tried to get out of his grip.

"Get away from her, Malfoy," someone yell.

"Pothead, Mudblood, and Weaslbee what the hell do you want," Draco yells.

"Well we know Lopes doesn't want anything to do with you so leave her alone," Hermione said.

"And you talk to Nicole," Draco ask.

"No but we heard around," Harry said.

"Baby do you want their help," Draco rub my arm.

"No because I don't need it, especially from a mudblood," I push Draco off of me. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you," Ron grabs both my wrists making me face him. He looks like steam was going to come out of his ears. "Hermione was the one that wanted to help you. Me and Harry could gave a shit what happen to you but Hermione thought that no girl should be at the misery of Malfoy and made us help you and you be ungrateful to us," Ron yell.

"Gosh, Weasley why don't you just ask her out already," I snap. It shocked him so much that he drop my wrist, I ran off to my dorm. I sat there liking the feeling of being alone. I saw Marcus down on the field getting ready for the quidditch try out. I smile and started my homework. By the time I finish my unicorn essay it was time for the quidditch try outs. I sigh going to the quidditch field stand fill with all of Draco's sluts. "Hey what you guys doing here," I ask seeing Rober and Luna sitting there also.

"We knew you be here," Luna said. I sat by them. Somehow Draco and Marcus start to hit blunders at each other in the middle of the try outs.

"You know he only wants you back because he wants his prizes toy back right," Pansy snap. I just looked at her. "But soon he'll learn one of us is just as good as you, no better then you," Pansy said.

"Whatever I'm happy without him," I said.

"I don't think I could live without him," one of the idiots said.

"I am happy I'm not with him anymore," I said, realizing now how clueless they all sounded.

"So are we," Robert said. I watch as Marcus smack Malfoy off his broom.

"Ha my man beat your man," I yell at the sluts.

"Fine you win round one but the game is not over," Pansy rolls her eyes.

"But my man is still going to be on top," I ran over to Marcus and kiss him.


	5. Best Friends

I look through my jewelry box and pick up my favorite necklace. A black heart with green diamonds around half of the edges and Nicole engrave across of it. I clip the necklace on, letting it rest on top of my chest. I walk down to the common room, seeing a bunch of boys looking at something on the wall before running out of the common room. Out of curiosity I walk over and saw that it was a paper saying who made the team and that the first practice was right now. 'No Marcus for the morning,' I thought, groaning. I walk to stone circle where was suppose to meet Robert and Luna, but only Luna was there. "Where's Robert," I ask.

"At the quidditch field," she said.

"Why is he on the quidditch team," I ask.

"No, not the field the stands, Gryffindor and slytherin are there arguing," Luna said.

"He's hoping for a fight," I smile.

"No he hoping that one of their shirts will come off," Luna shook her head.

"Let's go over there then," I walk to the quidditch stands. I sat next to Robert while Luna sat on the other side of him. "Any action," I ask.

"No just yelling back and forth between Woods and your lover," he said. I nod, watching as they all yelling at each other.

"Wow things are getting interesting," Robert said.

"Why don't we have a game," Seamus ask.

"Now that's a good idea," Wood smile.

"No, we didn't even practice," Marcus yell.

"Neither did we are you scared," Wood looked over at me and wink.

"What the hell are you winking at," Marcus yells, looking over in the direction Woods was look. I wave at him. "You're on woods," Marcus push Woods.

"Why don't you sent your little girlfriend down here to throw the snitch up," Dean Thomas looking at me, smirking.

"Babe come on down," Marcus call. I smile and walked down to the field.

"Yes," I ask.

"Here baby we want you to do the honors," Marcus handed me the snitch.

"Which means we want you to throw the snitch up in the air to start the game don't let it go to your head," Ron told me.

"So Wealsey did you ask out your friend with the bushy hair yet," I smile at him.

"I don't know you finally stop fucking Malfoy," he snap.

"To shay," I throw the snitch up in the air and they all flied up after it. I went up to the stands, watching them play.

"Come on lets go they may be excuse from class but we're not," Luna walk off to Potion. Robert and I went to history of magic. I sat down next to Robert. Zacharias Smith sat on the other side of me. Robert and I did a spell so our pens to take notes.

I felt a hand go on my thigh and heard a whisper in my ear, "I heard the rumors." I turn and push Zacharias off of me.

"Well if you're so into gossip you would know I'm dating Flint," I slap him. I went back to talking to Robert for the rest of class. When we were finally dismissed I walk outside to see Marcus waiting for me.

"Hey sexy what's your next class," Marcus put his arm around me.

"Why you going to walk me," I ask.

"Of course," he kisses my cheek.

"I hate that you're a year older than me," I pout.

"Don't make like it my fault," he said.

"Potion," I told him my class.

"Let's go then princess," he pick me up bridle style and carried me to class. "As far as I can take you," he put me down by the door.

"Thanks," I kiss him. I pull away hearing someone clear their throat.

"To class Miss Lopes and Mr. Flint," Snape grab my arm and yank me into class.

"Everyone gets up and stand against the walls and Miss Lopes I don't want to see you with Mr. Flint tongue down your throat when you should be in class," Snape said. I glare at him as stood against the wall. "These will be your groups….." he said and started listing groups. "Nicole Lopes, Draco Malfoy, Ron Wealsey, and Harry Potter," Snape said. I sat down; Malfoy sat next to me, Weasley across from me, and Harry across from Malfoy.

"Look Harry it the fuck buddies," Ron smile.

"I could say the same about you two," I smile back at him. Draco snickered.

"Look we all know we don't like each other but let's not argue and just do what we have to, so we can get this done faster. We going to be in a group for a year," Harry said.

"Shut it Potter stop trying to be the good guy," Malfoy snap. They started arguing causing me zone out. "Nikki what do you think," Malfoy yell.

"Think of what," I ask.

"Weren't you listening," Ron ask.

"Officially not," I roll my eyes.

"About Ron and I doing half of the work; you and Malfoy doing the other. So we never have to talk to each other," Harry said.

"Sounds fair," I said not really paying attentions.

"Where the bloody hell is your head at," Ron asks.

"You get upset easy," I said. He narrows his eyes at me. I look at the board, writing the instruction down. The poison made people go to sleep, but if we did it wrong they could go in a coma and never come back.

"Who's doing the essay and who's doing the potion," Malfoy ask.

"We can do the potion," I said since I already wrote the instruction down.

"Then we'll do the essay, and next time we'll switch," Harry said.

"Go get the stuff Nikki," Malfoy order.

"Why should I, can't you be a gentleman," I ask.

"If I get up then I'll never come back the girls will take me somewhere and have their way with me," Malfoy smirk.

'How did I ever find this cockiness attractive,' I thought. "Malfoy when I come back it be nice if your head was a little smaller," I walk away. Potter and Weasley laugh as I got the ingredients and went back to the table. Malfoy and I just completed the potion, when Snape started walking around looking at everyone potion. Class was dismissed. I walk out of the class and see Marcus waiting for me again.

"Do you even go to class," I ask.

"Why would you ask that," he ask wrapping his arm around me, leading me to the Great Hall.

"You're always here right when I'm dismiss," I said.

"I leave 5 minutes early," he said. I nod. "So how was class," he asks.

"Arguing with Wealsey, insulting Malfoy, and ignoring Potter," I said.

"Why were in even by them," his grip tighten.

"Get this Snape made us a group," I roll my eyes.

"You guy our going to blow up something by the end of the week," he laughs.

"How about we skip lunch and go to your dorm," I ask Marcus as we stop in front of the Great Hall.

"If I didn't just play Quidditch and wasn't hungry as hell I would take you up to my dorm and have my way with you," he said.

"I didn't say anything about sex," I said innocently.

"Sure," he kisses me, giving just a little tongue before pulling away. "That a little taste of what I'll give you later," he walk in the great hall leaving me shocked. I follow and sat next to him putting a sandwich on my plate.

"You're a tease," I hiss in his ear. He kisses me again brushing his hand on my inner thigh. He pulls away, smirking at me.

"Another little taste," he turning back and continued eating. I grab Marcus's hand from under the table. He smiles at me and I lean on him. The rest of the quidditch team came and sat around us.

"So Nikki how's it going," Blaise asks.

"Flint is a tease," I pout. Marcus started choking; I drop his hand to pat his back. He stops coughing and glare at me. I kiss his neck. "Sorry," I nibble on his ear.

"Nice necklace," Malfoy said.

"Thanks," I play with it.

"It is nice. Who gave it to you," Marcus asks.

"I don't remember but it is my favorite necklace," I said.

"Looks good on you too," he smiles.

"You think so," I raise one of my eyebrows.

"Yeah I do," he kisses my neck. "Quidditch practice is going to be after class," Flint said getting up. "Come on," Marcus put his hand on my shoulder. I look down at my untouched sandwich then back at him.

"I'm still eating," I point to my sandwich. "Please stay," I look up at him pouting.

"I'm going to be making some game plans, so just come to my dorm after," Marcus gave me a soft peck on the lips before leaving. I let out a frustrated sigh taking a bite out of my sandwich. The guys want over to back to where they were original sitting. Except Draco who sat across from me laughing.

"What the hell so funny," I ask.

"You," he smirks.

"And what about me is so funny," I ask annoyed.

"You haven't gotten' any in awhile," he laugh.

"How the hell would you know that," I snap.

"Because you're clingy, you're only clingy when you have had sex in a while," he said.

"No I am not. How does that even make sense," I ask.

"What are we playing 20 questions," he asks.

"No, I don't play muggle games," I hiss.

"You're sure acting like it," he said.

"I'm just wondering what would make you say something so stupid," I sigh.

"It not stupid it's a fact," he said, I roll my eyes. "I know because when we were together I would properly not have sex with you just so you would be all over me," he said.

"Marcus and I have decided to take thing slow," I said.

"And your fine with that," he ask.

"It was my idea," I said.

"Sure it was," he said sarcastically.

"It was the whole reason I broke up with you was so I could have a relationship that wasn't based on sex," I said.

"Yeah well if you ever change your mind or find out Flint isn't as good, you can come back to me," Malfoy said.

"Bye Malfoy," I got up and walk out of the Great Hall. I went to Flint dorm to find him all over some girl. "What the fuck Flint," I yell. He looked up and jumped off the girl. I ran out of the dorm.

"NICOLE," he yells.

"I hate you Flint leave me alone," I scream running out of the common room.

"NICOLE," Flint yells again. I look back and saw Flint running after me. I pick up my speed, making a sharp turn when I saw Blaise and Draco standing in the courtyard.

"NICOLE," Flint yells again, making Draco and Blaise turn around. I stop running; throw myself at Blaise, kissing him. He didn't respond even when I wrapped my arms around his neck. He finally kissing back, wrapping his arm around my waist. My feet started to hurt because I was standing on my tippy toes to reach him. I broke the kiss, looking around and notice both Malfoy and Flint were gone. I fell to the floor, panting.

"You okay," Blaise ask, sitting next to me, while I lied in the grass. I look at him as I sat up.

"I use to have three best friends you, Luna, and Robert what happened," I ask.

"You got with Draco and he didn't want you hanging out with any other straight guys," he said.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's okay I know how much you like Draco back then," he smile.

"Still sorry," I shrug.

"Well I don't think you ran all the way down here to kiss me just to get me alone and ask about our friendships," he said.

"That's what I like about you Blaise, you're clever," I said.

"And you always stall," he reply.

"Flint was kissing another girl in his dorm," I said.

"Are you okay," Blaise hug me.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said.

"Really," he look at me shocked.

"Yeah it's not like I loved him, I loved his six packs but not him," I laugh. Blaise laugh with me then stopped."What," I ask.

"You kissed me," he said.

"Yeah I know, so," I ask.

"So he accepts you to go crawling back to him after Flint. He thinks you're going through a phase," he panic.

"So since I kissed you, he'll think that I'm jumping from Flint to you," I ask.

"Yeah and he'll ring my neck," he groan.

"I'll make a deal with you," I said.

"What," he asks.

"I'll tell Malfoy the reason why I kissed you and we're not together, if you be my best friend again," I said.

"Deal best buddy," he hug me again.

"So where would I find Malfoy," I pull back from the hug and stand up.

"The common room probable he basically owns it," he said.

"Okay then I'll take care of it best friend," I said.

"You know muggle say BFF stands for best friends forever," Blaise told me. I look at him like he had three heads. "Sorry forgot about you hating muggle," he laughs.

"It's okay," I gritted my teething, knowing he didn't forget. I walk to the picture that lead to the common room.

"Password," he asks.

"Dark Mark," I said. The picture swung open. I step through and saw Malfoy lying on the couch. I sat on the table that was right in front of the couch. "Malfoy," I call.

"What," he snaps looking at me with those icy blue eyes that sent shivers down my spine.

"Please don't be mean to Blaise just because I kissed him," I beg.

"Worry I'll make your new boyfriends life hell," he sat up smirking.

"Blaise isn't my boyfriend," I said.

"So you go around kissing random guys. Is your other boyfriend okay with that," he asks.

"Flint isn't my boyfriend," I said.

"You guys broke up," he ask, shock.

"Yeah," I nod.

"Why," he asks.

"He cheated on me," I said. There was a long silence. "So you won't be mean to Blasie right," I ask.

"Why do you care if he isn't your boyfriend," he asks.

"He's my best friend," I said.

"Really," he asks.

"One of the three," I said. He nods his head.

"So do you make out with all your best friends," he asks.

"I kissed Blaise; we didn't make out," I corrected.

"Whatever," he rolls his eyes.

"My two other best friends are Luna and Robert," I said.

"Okay then never mind," he laughs.

"Well I'll be going to class now," I got up.

"Why you already missed half of the class," he said. I look up at the clock and saw he was right.

"Then I'll go to my dorm," I said.

"You know I'm a prefect," he asks.

"Yeah, I was there when you got the letter," I said not seeing where he was going with this.

"Well I could give you detention for not being in class," he said.

"I guess I'm staying down here with you," I sat next to him on the couch.

"Yeah so what do you think about us being with Potter and Weasley," he ask.

"That Snape is looking for a show," I said.

"I know I never got irritated with Snape before," he said.

"Me either," I said, feeling awkward.

"So do you plan on getting a new boyfriend," Malfoy ask.

"Is this an interview," I ask.

"Shut up I'm trying to get to know you," he snap.

"Really, Draco Malfoy actually trying to get to know a girl," I said pretending to be shocked. He laughs.

"So planning to answer my question," he said.

"No," I shook my head.

"No, you're not answering my question or no you're not planning on getting a new boyfriend," he ask.

"The second one," I said, he nods his head.

"Nikki," he asks.

"Yes," I said.

"I have two more question for you," he ask.

"Go for it," I said.

"Why do you not have a lot of girls that are your friends," he asks.

"Girls will stab you in the back to get anything that they want except Luna," I explain.

"Can I be another one of your best friends," he asks.

"What," I ask shocked.

"Don't make me repeat myself; you know I hate that," he said.

"Why," I ask, not understanding what was going on.

"Because you seem fun to talk to," he said.

"We haven't been talking for that long," I said.

"Well Blaise tells me that you're fun to talk to, so far I think his a liar," he jokes.

I push him. "Blaise is not a lair shut up," I snap.

"Sure Blasie isn't your boyfriend," he said.

"Yes, I'm sure," I said.

"So if I kiss you he won't mind," he asks.

"You can't kiss me, you're not my boyfriend," I said. He looks deep into my eyes."Don't do that," I turn my head around.

"What," he asks.

"Look at me like that," I said, shyly.

"Sorry didn't mean to make you nerves," he said.

"So can I call you Draco," I ask.

"Yeah you can Nicole" he said.

"Your fun to talk too, Draco," I smile at him.


	6. Hogsmeade

I walk down the stairs to the common room and sat next to Draco who was surrounding by his fan girls. "Get away Draco doesn't like you anymore," Pansy looking at me like I was supposes to be scared. I laugh.

"So Nikki are you going to Hogsmeade," Draco ask.

"When did you guys start talking again," the blond one asks.

"Draco and I are just friends," I putting my feet on his lap, twisting some of his hair between my fingers.

"Right just friends," the red head hiss.

"You know what Draco us your loyal girls are going to breakfast are you coming," Pansy said standing up.

"No," he said.

"Fine," she snaps, storming out. The girls look at him before following Pansy out.

"Scaring girls away to get me all to yourself, back to our old ways," he tease.

"Nah, I just feel better about myself when I'm making other girls jealous," I pull my feet off of him and take my hands out of his hair.

"You're always so honest, why," he asks.

"I have nothing to hide," I said.

"Everyone has something to hide," he said.

"I don't, ask me something and I'll tell you my honest answer," I challenge.

"Why weren't you going to Hogsmeade," he asks.

"I didn't have anyone to go with," I said.

"No one," he said.

"I was supposed to go with Flints," I said.

"So you could have gone with one of your friends," he said.

"Well Robert has a date and Luna, well shopping isn't her thing," I explain.

"Blaise," he asks.

"Doesn't he have a date too," I ask, assuming.

"Well you're going with me now so it doesn't matter," he said.

"Who said that," I ask.

"I did," he said as Blaise came down.

"Blaise do you have a date to Hogsmeade," I ask.

"No why," Blaise ask.

"Want to come to Hogsmeade with Draco and me," I ask.

"Sure," he sat down.

"So why don't you two have dates," I ask.

"I do have a date I'm just going to cancel it," Draco said.

"You don't have to cancel your date, I can go with Blaise," I said. Draco glares at Blaise.

"No it okay in a year of know you, I realize I know nothing about you. I want to get to know you," Draco said. Blaise looked at him confused.

"And what are your girl issues," I ask Blaise.

"All the slytherin girls have dates or their Draco fan girls," he explains.

"So how are you going cancel your date," Blaise ask.

"She'll figure it out when I'm not there at our meeting point," he said.

"DRACO," I smack his arm.

"What," he asks.

"You are not going to do that, you're going be a man and tell her to her face that you're canceling your date," I order.

"It's Pansy," he said.

"Never mind then," I said, making both Blaise and Draco laugh.

"Why do you hate Pansy so much," Blaise ask.

"She was my biggest competition for Draco's attention," I said.

"But you're not with Draco anymore," Blaise said, causing Draco to glare at him again.

"Yeah but hating her is just a habit now," I said.

"So what are you going to get at hogsmeade," Draco asks.

"A pet, I was thinking a rat," I said.

"What?" Draco and Blaise yell.

"Yeah everyone has cats and owls. I want to be different," I said.

"Weasley had a rat," Draco said.

"Yeah and it was ugly, mines going to look wicked," I said.

"How's are you picturing it," Blaise ask.

"A hairless one with big brown eyes," I said.

"Why would you want your pet to look scary," Draco asks.

"What are you talking about big brown eyes, that's cute," I said.

"It won't be to the other girls," Blaise said.

"So I'm not other girls," I said.

"Breakfast is almost over," Blaise told us.

"So," I ask.

"After breakfast is the hogsmeade trip," Blaise said.

"It not like we don't know our way there," Draco said.

"So I'm wanted to go there without getting into trouble," Blaise walked out of the room. I got up to follow him, but Draco grabs my wrist.

"You're going to follow him," he asks.

"Yeah I said I was going with him, now come on," I grab his hand and drag him along."Wait up Blaise," I yell seeing he was ahead of me. He look back, saw me and stop. I ran to him, dragging Draco along.

"I see you're still loyal to your friends," Blaise said.

"Of course, babe, it one of the many fabulous things about me," I drop Draco's hand to link arms with Blaise. Draco growled. Blaise shot him another confused look.

"Did you just growl," he asks.

"Something was caught in my throat," he lied, glaring at Blaise.

"His moody," Blaise whisper in my ear. I giggle.

"You know I can go meet my date if you two are going to just ignore me," Draco snap.

"Sure bring Pansy; we'll have a double date," Blaise joke.

"No don't bring her along; I hate her," I yell.

"Then give me the attention I desire," he said. I link arms with him on the side that wasn't already link to Blaise. We walk to where the meeting point for Hogsmeade was. We walk past the golden trio.

"Back to her whore ways," Ron whisper but loud enough for us to hear. I gritted my teeth.

"Letting it go," Blaise unlock his arm with mine to push me forward.

"If he made a comment about you, you'd kick his ass," I said.

"That's me," Blaise smile. I roll my eyes.

"Come on students," McGonagall walking towards the Hogsmeade.

"We're walking, how muggle," Draco said disgusted.

"How else are we supposed to get there," Blaise ask.

"Yeah there no point in flying on your broom for five blocks," I said.

"Close your eyes," Draco told me.

"Why," I ask.

"Just do it," Draco hiss. I close my eyes. I felt a big gust of wind that almost knock me off my feet but Draco's arm that was now around my waist kept me from falling. "You can open your eyes now," Draco whispers in my ear. I open my eyes and saw we were in the middle of Hogsmeade.

"I feel like throwing up," I groan.

"That's normal for the first time," he said.

"How you do that," I ask.

"My father taught me," he said.

"So the rumors are true," I said.

"What rumors about me," he ask.

"No, just that death eater training start at a young age," I said.

"Who said that, maybe my dad and I were spending quality timing together," Draco said. I look at his face but it was unreadable.

"Draco you're a good liar, you really are. But I meet your dad and his all business, even with you," I said.

"Think whatever you want to think," he snap.

"Where's Blaise," I ask noticing he wasn't there.

"Only now you notice," he smirks.

"Can you just answer my question," I sigh.

"He back with the rest of them walking like muggles," Draco said.

"Oh, well I guess we can meet up later with him," I shrug my shoulders.

"Let get a drink," Draco walk toward The Three Broomsticks. We got in and sat at a table.

"What can I get you two kids," Madam Rosmerta yells.

"Two Butterbeer," Draco said. Madam Rosmerta wrote it down and looks at Draco then me. She gasped.

"What," I ask.

"How old are you," she asks.

"16," I said.

"And you already have a rack like that, bloody hell I'm jealous," she walk away. Draco started laughing.

"That wasn't funny that was weird and awkward," I said.

"She complemented you," he said.

"Whatever they're not that big," I said.

"Yeah they are you better hope they don't get bigger because I heard that you can get some major back problems," he smirk.

"How do you know that," I ask.

"When I'm forced to sit there at the dinner table when my mother has her friends over," he said.

"Well I have magic I can just fix my back," you said.

"No, the only way to get rid of the back problems is making the knockers smaller," he said.

"Hell no, I'm not going to do that," I grab them.

"Sweetie we know you have them not need to brag about it, you're going give your poor boyfriend a woody in public," Madam Rosmerta gave us our butterbeers then walk away.

"Another weird and awkward moment," I said.

"I'm just happy you admitted that you like your big boobs," Draco smirks looking at them.

"Stop looking at them," I put my arms across my chest.

"You're just making them pop out more," Madam Rosmerta pass by. I tanked my butterbeer.

"I'm finish can we go," I ask.

"I'm not done yet," Draco took his first sip slowly.

"Stop being an ass," I hissed.

"Hey guys I thought you be here," Blaise said. Draco groans.

"Hey Blaise," I said as he sat down.

"What can I get you," Madam Rosmerta asks Blaise.

"Nothing I'm just waiting for them to finish," Blaise told her.

"Okay then," she walked away.

"Hurry up Draco people are waiting," I hiss.

"It just you two," Draco said.

"We are very important people," I cross my legs.

"Don't keep your girlfriend waiting she might leave you for this other good looking boy," Madam Rosmerta said, walking by.

"Is that lady everywhere," I look at Draco's drink which was half filled. I look over at the door when I heard the bell ding. I saw Wealsey, Potter, and Granger come in and the only table left was the one next to us. 'Well today going just great,' I thought annoyed. "Can you just hurry the bloody hell up," I yell.

"Bloody hell you're beginning to sound like Weasley over there," Draco laughs.

"Don't compare me to that slut," Wealsey snap.

"I maybe a slut Wealsey but I never fuck you," I yell

"Like I ever stoop that low as to sleep with you," he sneers.

"Don't make like your getting any Wealsey," I laugh. Wealsey gritted his teeth.

"Okay I'm done we can go," Draco said getting up.

"Oh just when I was starting to have fun," I said sarcastically getting up. Draco and I walk to the door. I look back for Blaise. He was hissing something in Wesley's ear before he knock his butterbeer all over him. He walk over to us as Wealsey glare at his back.

"What was that about," I ask.

"Don't worry about it," he walks out the door. Draco and I look at each other then follow him out.

Blaise POV

I got up as Draco and Nikki walk to the door. I walk over to Wealsey and lean in so my mouth was by his ear. "That was my best friend you just called a slut. If you disrespect her again, I'll break bones you didn't know you had, because you might not think so but she a lady. And I'll be damn if a punk like you makes her feel like anything else," I hiss, knocking over his butterbeer so it went all over him.

Nicole's POV

Draco and I ran too caught up to Blaise."You threaten him didn't you," I smile. Blaise look at me with blank face. "You did, you threaten him because he was being mean to me," I yell happy I figure it out.

"So what," he shrug his shoulders as if it was nothing. I look at Blaise for a few seconds before I gave him a big hug.

"I'm happy to have you back in my life," I whisper in his ear. He hugs me back.

"Let's go get your rat," he pulls away from the hug. We walk to the pet shop. I went to the rat section and look at the hairless ones.

"They all look the same," Draco said.

"But they have different personality and I want to get a nice one," I said.

"I can help with that," someone said. We turn around to see a cute guy who looked like he was in his 20's.

"How can you help me," I ask.

"Well if your friends move out of the way I can show you," the guy said. Blaise and Draco were standing in front of the cage glaring at him. Blaise move out of the way and pull Draco with him. The guy pulls out a key and opens the cage."Stick your hand in and see which one jumps up to you," the guy said. I stuck my hand in the cage. All the rats smell my hand but only one jump in my hand. I pull my hand out of the cage with the rat still in my hand."I'll get you a cage and rat food. I'll meet you at the register," the guy walks off. We walk to the register. The guy came with a cage in one hand and a bag of food in the other. He put it down on the table next to the register. I put my rat in the cage. "50 pounds in all," the guy said. I gave him the money.

"Is the rat a boy or a girl," I ask, grabbing the cage and food.

"Girl," he said. "Hey I was wondering if you want to hang out sometime," the guy asks.

"I think you should know she still in Hogwarts," Draco said.

"Really you look older," he said.

"It's the knockers right," Draco ask. I elbow him in the stomach.

"AAWW," he whines.

"I'll see you later," I said.

"Later," the guy asks.

"Yeah when I run out of rat food," I walk out, Blaise and Draco follows.

"Drakey did you forget about our date," Pansy yell running up to us.

"I'm going to the quidditch store I need new gloves," Blaise grab my elbow.

"You need new gloves not me. I want to watch this," I said.

"You're going to make thing worst," Draco said.

"Like you care," I sneer.

"Come on," Blaise drag me to the store. I look around and saw Flints, Wealsey, and Potter.

"Great place to take me," I said sarcastically. Blaise ignore me and walk over to the gloves which were right next to Potter and Weasley. I look over at Flints and saw him glaring at me. I smirk and walk over to Blaise.

"Getting new gloves Zabini," Flint walk over.

"Yeah you seen my old one there falling apart," Blaise said.

"Well you won't need that much since I decide to move you to second string and move the new kid to first," Flint said.

"What Tony okay but compared to me he sucks," Blaise snap.

"Zabini how do you except him to get better if he has no play time," Flint asks.

"That's what practice is for," Blaise snap.

"What the hell are you smiling about Potter, Wealsey," Flint yells. I look over at them and saw them smiling ear to ear.

"Their smiling because your making their chances of winning better," I glare.

"What do you know about quidditch," Flint asks.

"She knows a lot she watches and plays with me all the time. How do you think she stay in shape," Blaise said.

"You lied to me," Flint snap.

"I don't really know that much but what I do know is that Potter a better captain then you right now," I said

"Are you complimenting me right now," Potter asks, shocked.

"Yeah what's wrong with you taking Gryffindor side," Flint hiss.

"What are you doing," Blaise ask. Draco and Pansy walk in.

"What going on," Pansy ask.

"Lopes is taking Gryffindor side," Flint said.

"I'm not taking sides, I'm stating a fact that Potter being a better captain then Flint right now," I said.

"Why's that," Draco ask.

"Because Potter doesn't let his personal feeling get in the way of making sure that is the best is playing," I said.

"What are you talking about," Draco asks.

"Flint is making Blaise second string and putting the new kid first string because of his personal feelings," I said.

"Blaise is our best chaser," Draco snap.

"Fine Blaise can stay first string but if he can't play and we tank. It's your guys fault," Flint snapped storming out of the store.

"I'm going to pay for the gloves," Blaise sigh, walking to the register.

"You want me to carry the cage for you, it looks heavy," Draco asks.

"Sure," I gave it to him.

"Let get some fresh air," Pansy drag him outside. I turn to walk over to Blaise.

"Thanks for the compliment," Potter said. I turn back around to look at him. "I mean I know you only did it because you want to save Zabini's spot on the quidditch team but still the compliment was nice and I know it wasn't easy for you to say," Potter said.

"You're welcome," I walk over to Blaise.

"Here your gloves," the lady gave Blaise the bag with the gloves inside.

"Where your rat," Blaise ask, seeing it wasn't in my hand.

"Draco has it," I said. Blaise walk out of the store with me following him. Pansy and Draco were outside waiting for us. "Are we going to have to deal with her all day now," I ask.

"Actually we should be going back to Hogwarts," Blaise look at his watch. Draco grabs my elbow. I felt the big gust of wind again. But this time Draco didn't have a good grip on my arm and I fell on the couch. I look around and notice I was in the common room. Draco places my rat on the table and sat on the couch next to me.

"So you stoop to the level of making Potter look good to help out a friend," Draco asks.

"I'd do almost anything for a friend," I said.

"What about family," he ask.

"I don't have family," I said.

"What are you talking about you have family," he ask.

"I don't have a mom or any siblings, and my dad all business like yours. He treats me like a business plan," I said.

"That's just how dads are. Moms are the ones that take care of you," Draco said.

"Yeah, well, mine is gone," I hiss not liking where this is going.

"Is she died," he asks.

"She is to me," I snap grabbing the rat cage and food.

"Where are you going," Draco ask as I stood up.

"To my dorm," I said.

"You don't want to talk about your family that's fine. What are you naming your rat," Draco asks.

"I'm naming her Sophia and I'm going up to my dorm to sleep. I'm tired," I went up the stairs.

"NICOLE," he yells.

"What," I ask from the top of the stairs.

"I maybe a good liar but you are not," he smirking up at me. I glare at him as I turn on my heels, walking to my room and slam my door shut.


	7. Who's your Best Friend?

I walk down one of the halls when I saw Robert. "Rob, Roby," I yell. But he made like he couldn't hear me, and started walking faster. "Robert," I yell running up behind him and grab his arm. I turn him around to face me. "Are you deaf or something," I snap, looking him over. He was wearing a nice blue button down, long sleeve shirt with a few buttons undone with no under shirt. He also had on black jeans and black shoes. "Are you going on another date with that guy," I ask.

"Yeah, he is really great;" he looking around.

"If he's so great then why haven't I met him yet," I ask.

"It's not time yet," he said.

"Then can I at least know his name," I ask.

"No," Rob said still looking around.

"Robert I want to know my best friend's boyfriends name," I yell, putting my hands on my hips.

"Look I want to make sure he is for real before I introduced him to you," he said.

"I meet your other boyfriends right away," I yell.

"Well this time it's different now okay just trust me," he yell. I stood there shocked. Robert never yelled at me before, even when I scream and cussed him out. He stood there waiting until I was done and talked calmly to me.

"Roby," I whisper.

"Look I got to go," he walk away. I watch him walk away. When he was out of site, I walk to the Ravenclaw doorway.

"Two fathers and two sons went duck hunting. Each shot a duck but they shot only three ducks in all, how come?" the portrait asks.

"The hunters were a man, his son and his grandson," I said. The door swing open. I walk in the common room where Cho and Marietta were sitting.

"What are you doing here," Cho stood up from her seat.

"Looking for Luna," I said.

"How did you get in here," Marietta stood up too.

"What you think only you guys know how to solve a riddle," I roll my eyes.

"Didn't think a slytherin was smart enough," Marietta said.

"Slytherin are twice as smart as you, Ravenclaws. The different is we aren't show offs," I glare.

"Granger is not in this house," Marietta snap.

"Don't talk about Hermione like that," Luna yells from the top of the staircase.

"Hey Luna, let's get out of here," I said. Luna glares at Marietta as we walk out of the Ravenclaw common room. "So Luna did you know that Rob is going on another date with the mystery boy," I ask.

"He still didn't tell you who he is yet," she asks.

"You know," I stop in the middle of the hall.

"Yeah but it's not that big of a deal," she said.

"Then why won't he tell me," I ask.

"I don't know," she said.

"Who is he," I ask.

"Nicole you know I can't tell you that. It's his news to tell," she said.

"I know it's just I don't understand why he won't tell me," I said.

"He thinks you'll disapprove," she said.

"Is he a mud..." I was in the middle of saying, when Luna cut me off.

"Nikki, do not say it," Luna warned me.

"Is he a half breed," I ask.

"Well that's not much better but like I said it's not my business. I'm not going to talk about it," Luna said.

"Does he have free period, is that boy making him miss class," I ask.

"No he has free period speaking of class shouldn't we get going," Luna said. "I have charm," Luna told me.

"Bloody hell, I have potion, great now I have to deal with Draco, Weasel, and scar-face," I hiss.

"Nicole those are my friends," Luna whine.

"Yeah well I'll tell them you said hi," I walk off.

"Try to be nice," Luna yell. I walk to potion. I look around and saw everyone was already in their groups.

"Ms. Lopes, how nice to see you finally grace us with your presents," Snape said sarcastically.

"Least I can do," I said bitterly.

"Well don't let it happen again. Sit with your group," he barks. I walk over and sat down on the chair that was next to Draco.

"Why are you late," Draco asks.

"What are we doing," I ask.

"Answer my question, then I'll answer yours," he said. I look up at the board. I read the obedience potion. I wrote it on my paper and copy everything else on the board. "Do we really have to do the essay," Draco asks.

"Yes we did it last time," Potter said.

"That really is none of our business," I smirk.

"Oh shut your trap, you're so sick minded," Wealsey snap.

"Just hurry up and make the potion," I sneer.

"I'll get the ingredients," Potter got up and got the stuff.

"Why were you late," Draco asks again.

"Because I was walking around," I said.

"Just walking around," Draco asks.

"With Robert then Luna," I said.

"Are you two shagging again," Weasley made a disgusted face.

"No," I snap.

"We're just friends," Draco said.

"Sure," Wealsey roll his eyes.

"Why do you care," I ask. Before Wealsey could answer, Harry came back and put the ingredients on the table. I lean back in my chair as they started working on the potion.

"So did you lose track of time or did you come to class late on purpose," Draco whisper in my ear.

"What's with all the questions," I look at him.

"Friends deserve to know," he said.

I laugh. "Lost track," I said. I felt something wet land on my thigh. I jump out of my seat. "What the bloody hell Weasley," I scream.

"How come you blame me," Weasley yell.

"You are the klutz," I snap, my thighs started burning making my knees give out and I fell to the floor.

"What the hell did you spill on her," Draco yells.

"What is going on here," Snape ask.

"Wealsey spill something on Nikki," Draco told him.

"What did you spill on her," Snape ask.

"The purple one," Wealsey said.

"That's castor oil Mr. Malfoy takes Ms. Lopes down to the hospital wing," Snape said.

"Can you walk," Draco asks.

"I can try," I pull myself up. I started limping slowly towards the door. Draco picks me up bridal style.

"It's going to be tomorrow night by the time you get there," Draco walk out the door and down the hall.

"I thought I had a good speed," I said.

"Well you were wrong," he said. I pout as he carried me to the hospital wing. When we got in, Madam Pomfry ran over to us.

"What's wrong," she asks.

"Wealsey spilt castor oil on her," Malfoy said.

"Put her down here," she pats one of the beds. Draco put me down. "They look pretty bad," she look at my burns. "Here drink this," she passes me a cup of blue liquid.

"What does it do," I ask.

"Helps your pain and heals the burns faster," she said. Satisfied with that answer I drank it down. It was okay but it had a terrible after taste. "Okay now I'll just wrap your burns and you'll be free to go," she said. She lifts up my leg and started wrapping it. She finishes wrapping one, and then wraps the other. She got up and grabs something off the shelf. "Here re-wrap them in the morning and after you take a bath," she hand me first aid tape roll.

"How long will it take to heal," I ask.

"Since the burns are bad, I would say 2 weeks," she said.

"I thought the stuff was supposed to make it heal faster," I snap.

"Without the medication it would take a month. Maybe your burns wouldn't be so bad, if you wear your skirt at school code length," she sneers.

"Can I leave now," I glare.

"Yes you are," she said. I jump off the bed and limp out the door. Draco follow me.

"Can you make it around," Draco asks.

"Yeah," I said.

"Good cause I got to go to a quidditch meeting," he said.

"You mean practice," I said.

"No it's a meeting, we are just going over the plans, not playing," he explains.

"Okay, thanks for bring me here," I said.

"You're welcome," he walk off.

When I got to the common room, I saw a bunch of first year girl there. I was walking up to my dorm when one of the girls that had long black hair asks me, "Are you friends with that gay guy right."

"His name is Robert, yes he is my friend, why do you care," I turning around on the step of the stairs I was on.

"Just wondering because I saw him walking around with some guy," the black hair girl said.

"Really," I walk back down the stairs.

"Yeah I think it was his boyfriend," she asks.

"His boyfriend, who was it," I ask.

"You don't know," the blond one ask.

"If I'm asking officially not," I snap.

"Well then he must not trust you, why should we tell you," she said.

"Do you know who you're talking to first year? I'm close friends with Draco Malfoy, not one of his slut or his bodyguard. His best friend, I can make him make your life a living hell," I yell at her.

"I have to do my homework," she said.

"You go do that," I smirk. She ran out of the room and the rest follow her. I frown and sat down on the couch.

I sat on the couch, glaring into the fire. "What the fire do to you," someone ask. I look up and saw Draco and Blaise sweating from head to toe.

"Why you are guy's sweating so bad," I ask.

"Just came from quidditch practice. Why else would we be sweating," Blaise ask as he sat down next to me in the love seat. Draco sat down in his arm chair.

"I thought it was just a meeting," I ask.

"Flint decided at the last second to make it a practice too," Draco said.

"Oh and I don't know about you Blaise but the only time I seen Draco that sweat is after we had..." I was saying until Blaise cover my mouth with his hand.

"I don't want to hear about your guys bedtime stories okay," Blaise said.

"Who said it was bedtime stories," Draco smirks.

"You guys are sick," Blaise said.

"Like you haven't done it anywhere but the bed," Draco said. I pull Blaise's hand away from my mouth.

"You tell him about your sex life but you won't tell me," I yell.

"Forget about that why were you glaring at the fire," Blaise ask.

"Robert going out with that guy again and he won't tell me who he is," I snap.

"What is that the third, fourth time," Blaise ask.

"It's the sixth time," I yell.

"Calm down," Draco said.

"I will not calm down, Luna knows who he is but she won't tell me neither," I yell.

"That strange," Blaise said.

"Maybe he's mudblood," Draco said. Blaise and I whip our heads in his direction.

"No ways," Blaise said.

"He wouldn't," I said.

"Why else would he not let you meet him," Draco asks. Blaise and I look at each other.

"I don't know but there has to be another reason," I said.

"Whatever, you'll see," Draco said.

"Do you know something we don't," Blaise ask.

"Yeah, common sense," Draco said.

"You know common sense," I ask.

"No I have common sense," Draco snap.

"We asked if you know something, not if you have something," I said.

"I don't know for sure but it's common sense," Draco snap.

"Okay now that we have that cleared up, let's go to dinner," Blaise said.

"It's dinner already," I ask.

"Yeah how long have you been sitting here," Draco asks.

"The last class," I said.

"That was two hours ago," Blaise look at me like I was crazy.

"Well I'm really pissed about it," I said.

"So you stare at the fire," Draco asks.

"No before I was bulling people but they all left," I whine. Blaise and Draco laugh. "I'm glad you think my pain is funny," I growl.

"You know we hate to see you hurt," Blaise gave me a side hug.

"I know sometime I think you guys are my best friends," I said.

"We are your best friends. We don't hide things from you do we," Draco ask. For the rest of the night I couldn't stop thinking about what he said.


	8. The Mystery Man

I was sitting in potion watching Professor Slughorn in front of the class explaining why he couldn't start teaching right away. Something about him only knowing last minutes, that he was going to teach and didn't have a lesson plan. "Everyone stand up and gather around," Slughorn order.

I stood up and walk by the table that had the potions were sitting on it. I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist, and rest their head on my shoulder. I look on the side and saw Draco. I look back forward and saw Ron glaring at me. I roll my eyes at him. "You better not be rolling your eyes at me," Draco hiss in my ear.

"It's not you," I said.

Draco looked around the room and a smirk took over his face. "Weasley," he asks.

"Yeah, he got issue," I said.

"Just send Blaise on him," he said.

"I can take care of him," I said.

"I'm sure you can," he laughs.

"What about that one Professor," a girl asks pointing at the last potion on the table.

"This is a love potion," he took the lid off. When the smell hit me, my knees got weak. If Draco wasn't holding me, I probably would have fallen. "Can anyone explain what it done," Slughorn ask. Hermione starting talking but I wasn't paying attention. I just wanted to get closer to the smell. It smelt like honey, vanilla, and right after it rains. I push Draco off me, which made him groan. I walk slowly towards the potion. When Professor Slughorn put the cover back on, the scent leaving me suddenly made me jump. I walk back to Draco.

"What I have here is called liquid lucky," Slughorn took out a test tube from his pocket. "With one sip of this anything you want to do can happen," he shows everyone the test tube. "To get it all you have to do is make the potion living dead. The first one to get it will get liquid luck. Now get to work," he said.

Draco ran to a cauldron. I walk to a cauldron and look through the book to find the page and started working.

My cauldron poof out this orange mist and it hit me in the face. I growl. I look around. Draco looked angry chopping something. Everyone looked frustrated. I laugh at the other girls. Their hair was a mess, clothes were wrinkled, and their faces were flush. But I stop laughing, when I thought, 'if they look like that what about me'. I pull out my mirror and saw my hair was frizzy, my shirt was wrinkled but my skirt was fine, and my face was flushed but not as red as the other girls. I sigh running my hands through my hair.

"Oh, we have a winner. Harry Potter," Slughorn yell. "Here is liquid luck just like I promise," he gave the potion to Harry. Draco got his stuff and storm out with Pansy on his trail. I got my stuff and started walking out.

"Lopes" someone yell. I turn around and saw Ron, who looks pale. He kept his head down for a few seconds.

"What," I snap.

"You're bleeding," Ron said.

I look down and saw that my left leg was bleeding through my bandages. "Shit," I hiss and turn back to walk out.

"What no thank you," Ron yells.

I turn back around and lean against the door frame. "Thank you Weasley for spilling that crap on me and for burning me. Thank you because now I have to keep wrapping my legs in bandages. But most of all thank you for giving me another reason to hate you," I snap and walk out.

I walk to the bathroom and went into a stall. I unwrap my leg. I groan seeing that there was blood all over. I clean it up and wrapped my leg back up. I walk out and was shocked at what I saw. Robert was making out with a boy from Ravenclaw. I smirk, getting a good look at the guy. But I frown when I couldn't recognize him. I decide to walk away and not ruin the moment. I walk to the common room; I need to get my stuff for Divination.

I saw Pansy and Draco making out. I made a gagging sound and walk to my dorm to get my books for class. I took out my potion book and put in my Divination book. I look at Sophia's cage. She was staring at me, begging to come out. I took her out and put her in my pocket. I went back downstairs to see Draco carrying Pansy to his dorm. I glare. Once I realize what I was doing, I shook my head.

'I'm not jealous, I can't be. I don't have feeling for Draco,' I thought as I walked out of the common room. 'I'm probably just bitter because I haven't had sex in a while,' I thought walking to the Divination class. I sat next to Luna and Sophia climb out of my pocket and onto my shoulder. "I saw Rob's man," I said.

"You did," she asks surprised.

"Yeah I saw them making out but I don't know who he is," I said.

"Oh," she sighs.

"But I'll find out," I said.

"How are you going to do that," Luna asks.

"Well I know what he looks like and I know he is in Ravenclaw," I said remembering the symbol that was on his robe.

"Maybe you should just wait for him to introduce you," she said.

"I'm done waiting. I'm his best friend, I shouldn't have to wait and you know he would do the same if I hide something from him," I put Sophia on the desk.

Professor Trelawney came in. "Look into your glass balls," she said. I look into the glass ball, I didn't see anything.

"Luna do you see anything," I ask.

"Yup, and it's not good," she said. I sigh and started look around for Rob's lover but I didn't see him.

Class ended. I grab Sophia and put her in my pocket. As I was walking out, Professor Trelawney grabs my shoulder. "Just because you get what you want doesn't mean you'll be happy," she let me go.

I walk out. "What is that loon talking about? I'm always happy when I get what I want," I snap. I saw Luna frown at the word loon. "You're not a loon Luna. She is," I said.

"I'm not that different from her," she said.

"No you are total different people. She talks about things, she has no proof of. You have your Dad's magazine," I said.

"I guess," she smile.

"I got to go to Defense against the dark arts," I walking off.

"Have fun," she yell.

"No one appreciates your sarcasm," I yell back. I walk into class. I had to hold back my sneer when I saw Pansy clinging onto Draco. I sat next to Blaise.

"Look there's the Gryffindor's play boy," he pointed to Ron. I saw Hermione and Lavendor Brown staring at him as Sophia ran to my shoulder once again.

"EW they have such bad taste," I sneer.

"Gosh someone is in a nasty mood," he said.

"Too much love in the room," I said.

"You need shag," he laugh. I push him.

"Brown wasting her time, Mudblood and Weaslbee are meant for each other. They both have bad hair," I said laughing at my lame joke, trying to lighten the mood. Blaise started laughing.

"What so funny," someone snapped from behind me. I look back and saw Draco with Pansy still clinging to him.

"None of your business," I snap and turn back forward as Snape storm his way into the room.

"Are you jealous," Blaise whisper.

"I don't even know the meaning of the word," I said.

"Well jealousy means to have resentment toward someone because of something they have. So now you know what you're feeling," he said. I punch him.

"Lopes there are no need to hit your own house mates. That's what the others are for," Snape scold me, snickering.

"Right sir," I smirk.

"Class Dismiss," Snape yell. He must have scared Sophia because she jumped into my pocket. I giggle getting up and walk out with Blaise by my side. I hook arms with him once we were out the door.

"So you know a lot of people from other houses right," I ask.

"I would say I know my fair share being a Slytherin and all, why do you ask," he asks.

"I saw Rob snogging with his boyfriend and I don't know one who he is but I know what he looks like so," I said.

"So if you see him, I could put a name to the face for you," he finish my sentence for me.

"If you would," I said.

"I'll try my best, do you at least know the house he is in," he asks.

"Ravenclaw, I saw the symbol on his robe," I said.

"Aren't you my little detective," he gave me a peck on the forehead before we turn a corner.

"Save a seat for me at dinner tonight," I told him.

Draco's POV

"Class Dismiss," Snape yell. I couldn't feel my left arm due to Pansy cling on it. I heard a familiar cheerful giggle, making me look up. Nikki was walking out of the class room with Blaise. I shot up from my seat and hurried out of the room, dragging Pansy along. By the time I was out of class, Blaise and she was hook by the arms, walking down the hall.

"I think they like each other," Pansy said, making me jump forgetting she was there.

"I don't think so," I hiss. Right after I said that Blaise kiss her forehead before they disappear around a corner. I look at Pansy, who had a disgusting smirk on her face. "Big deal a kiss on the forehead it means nothing," I rip my arms out of her grip. I started walking away.

"Get over it Draco," she yell.

I turn around on my heels. "What," I snap.

"I said get over it. She left why you can't be happy with what you have. I could leave too, you know I have options," she screams.

"Because what I have isn't as good as what I use too, and I'm a Malfoy I don't settle for anything less than the best. What are these options that you have," I ask irritated.

"I heard Marcus Flint is free. Imagine what that would do to your reparation, losing two girls to Marcus," she smirks.

"Since when are you on first name bases with him," I ask. She shrug her shoulder smiling. "Go ahead then," I call her bluff.

"I just don't understand what's so great about her," she screeches on the top of her lungs, making people who were passing by stop and look.

"Well for one Nicole is a lady and wouldn't screech in the middle of the hall and cause a scene making both of us look stupid," I whisper to her and storm away from her.

Nicole's POV

I lied down on my bed in my dorm alone, doing my homework. I look up at the clock. "It's almost time for dinner," I said excited, sitting up. "I'm going find out who Rob is dating," I told Sophia, who was lying down on her little bed in her cage. I walk to the mirror and fixed myself up really fast. "I'll bring you back some bread." I told Sophia before exiting my dorm.

I walk down the stairs and started looking for Blaise. I stop when I remember that he was saving me a seat in the great hall. I skipped out of the common room and to the great hall's door. I scream out of excitement pushing the great hall's door and hopped in. I scan my eyes over the slytherin's table. I smile widely when I saw Blaise and an empty seat next to him. I skip over to him and plop down in the seat next to him.

"Someone overly happy," Pansy point out. If I wasn't in such a good mood, I would have told her to shove it. Instead I just ignored her. Food appeared in front of us. I ignore the food too and began look at everyone on the Ravenclaw table. I sigh not seeing him.

"Check again, you can't expect to see him the first time," Blaise whisper. I nod my head and scan the ravenclaw table again. I stop when I saw one boy; I look him up and down smiling.

'Yeah that's him,' I thought. I nudge Blaise and pointed at the guy, when no one was looking. Blaise look at the boy and his eyes grow to the size of the plates, we were eating off of. "What's wrong," I ask.

"That is Michael Corner," he whispers.

"So what makes him so special," I whisper back.

"It's what makes him not so special," he whispers.

"What are you saying," I ask softly.

"Well he is Ginny's ex," he whispers.

"And," I ask softly again.

"He is a mudblood," he whispers really slowly.

I snap my head back to look at Corner. I glare a hole through his head. I kept glaring until Blaise poked my side. I look at him. "Miller is watching you," he said. I look at Robert, who was frowning.

"Want to talk," he mouth to me. I nod my head. He got up and walk out of the great hall. I did the same. Rob was waiting outside the great hall for me. "So you know," he said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Why did you have to snoop, couldn't you have just waited for me to tell you," he yells.

"And when were you going to tell me huh," I ask. Rob didn't say anything. "Exactly you weren't going to tell me," I snap.

"So what do you think," he asks, scratching the back of his neck.

I laugh bitterly. "What do I think of the dirty mudblood, it's nothing worthy to think of," I sneer.

"And you wonder why I didn't want to tell you," he snap.

"Because you're ashamed I would be too," I yell.

"I'm not ashamed of him. If anything I'm ashamed of you. How could you be so closed minded," he asks.

"How could you be so stupid? You really think its going work out with that filthy thing. It'll betray you, you know that right," I snap.

"Stop calling my boyfriend, Michael Corner, it," he yell.

"Not only will it betray you but it will make you betray people that you love. Look what is happening right now," I snap, ignoring what he said.

"Stop Nicole okay, your mom betrayed you all on her own," he scream.

"Shut up Robert, Shut up. You don't know anything," I yell.

"I was there that day Nicole, I held you while you cried," he hisses, ignoring me.

"Shut up," I warned him.

"Your mom was a selfish bitch. Even when she was with you, she never took care of you. The house elf and your dad did," Rob scream at me, ignoring me once again.

"This isn't about my mom," I yell.

"Yes it is, she the reason you hate mudblood and muggle," he snap.

"No she is not, I hate them because there filthy and below me," I yell.

"You know what maybe you're the reason your mom left," he yell.

"WW-What," I ask shocked.

"Yeah maybe she left because she was tired of you, always being a spoiled little brat. She got sick of your horrible tantrums that you had at least five times a day and decided that living with a muggle and giving up her magic was better than living with you," he scream.

I felt tears build up in my eyes. But I bite my lip and sucked it up. "You know what Miller I hope you and it are happy together. And I hope you get everything that is come to you," I snap and walk back to my dorm. Once I was in my dorm, I throw myself on my bed.

"Sorry I forgot your bread Sophia," I took her out and put her on my lap. "What a day this turn out to be, Sophia, I lose Robby to a mudblood and Luna will probably be on his side. Now all I have is Blaise and maybe Draco," I pet her. She squeaks. "And you of course," I giggle.

There was a knock on your door. I put Sophia down on the bed before getting up and open the door to show Draco standing there. "Parkinson is two more doors down," I told him.

"I'm here for you," he said.

"Oh, well come inside," I move out of the way as Draco walk in.

"I got this for you," Draco pull out a plate with two pieces of bread, a one big drum stick, and some fruit on it from behind his back. "Figure something was better than nothing," he said.

"Thanks Draco," I took it from him and put it on the bed. I hug him and kiss him on the cheek. "That was really sweet of you," I gave Sophia one of the pieces of bread.

"Well that's me for you," he smirks, sitting next to me as I eat. "So do you want talk about what Miller did," he asks.

"You were right," I said.

"I'm right a lot you have to tell me about what," he said with his smirk still plastered on his face.

"About Robby dating a mudblood, its Michael Corner," I said.

"Oh, well not everyone has our excellent taste," Draco said. I smile at him. That one of the things I like about Draco, he understood my hatred for Mudbloods and muggles and didn't judge me for it.

"I don't think we are going to be friends anymore or ever again," I said.

"Why is that," he asks.

"Some hurtful things were said, things that can't be forgotten and we can't take back," I said.

"What exactly was said," he asks.

"I don't want to go into details right now," I said.

"Okay then later," he asks.

"Yeah later," I said.

"Okay then I'll be going now. I got something to do," he got up and walks out the door.

"Good night," I wave to him after he open the door. He laughs and wave back before closing the door. "Definitely Draco," I told Sophia taking a bite out of my drum stick.


	9. Always Be There

It's been a month since I found out about Michael Corner, the mudblood, was Robert's boyfriend. A month since the fight, were nasty horrible words were said. I miss Robert so much but what he said really hurt me. I couldn't believe he actually went there. Sure I was attacking his boyfriend but he hit below the belt. At the moment I was looking at myself in the mirror then I look at the clock. I sigh. There was still 20 minutes before breakfast.

"See, Sophia I shouldn't have wake up so early," I sat next to her cage. I found myself talking to her a lot more lately. She nods her head, I smile at her.

"It hurts Sophia," I confess to her. She turns her head sideways as if asking what hurts. "It hurts seeing Robert with it happy. It's like he isn't even affected by us not being friends anymore. It just sucks," I said, not being able to find the words to explain the pain I was feeling. "Sorry if I can't explain myself well, I'm a slytherin what can I say," I said. She just nods her head in understanding.

"Thanks for listening. I really need someone to listen to me. Draco and Blaise are boys and their slytherins, so talking to them wouldn't be an option," I said. She nods her head again. She started looking around, squeaking. "What's wrong," I ask looking around and saw Draco standing by the door.

"You could talk to me," he said.

"How long were you standing there," I hiss.

"Now long I only heard that talking to me was not an option, I just want to let you know it is," he said.

I look at the clock. "Come on let's go to breakfast," I got up and pick up my bag.

"Did you hear what I said," he snaps.

"Yes, Draco I heard you and I'll think about it," I walk out of my dorm. I was just about to walk out the door; when Draco shot his arm out blocking my way.

"What talking to the rat is better than me," he hisses in my ear.

"You sound jealous," I laugh.

"Let's go to breakfast," he moves his arm. I walk out and he follow. We went down the stairs entering the common room.

"Where Blaise," I look around.

"Blaise and Pansy are waiting for us at the great hall," he told me.

"Why is he with Pansy," I sneer, rolling my eyes.

"Maybe he likes her," he shrug his shoulders.

"He would never," I snap not like the idea of them together at all, as I storm out of the common room and made my way to the great hall. Draco ran to catch up with me.

"Who do you like," he asked making me stop in my tracks.

"Nobody," I said.

"Really, let's not what I heard," he said.

"And what exactly did you hear," I ask.

"That you liked Blaise," he said.

I sigh. "People at this school are so stupid and immature. A girl and a boy can be just friends," I snap.

"No need to get upset I was just asking," he said.

"Well you got your answer," I snap.

"Can you afford to lose anymore friends," Draco hiss.

"I'm hungry," I went into the great hall. 'Insensitive bastard wants me to talk to him but then says shit like that,' I thought sitting across from Blaise, who was sitting next to Pansy. Draco sat in the seat next to me. "How was your guy's morning," I asked putting on my best fake smile.

"My morning was good, Lopes thanks for asking. How do you think my hair is cause at first I was thinking..." Pansy started babbling, making me wish I never asked. I look over at Blaise, who was trying not to laugh at the face I was making. I look around the great hall and caught Ron's glaring at me.

I roll my eyes. 'He is so annoying,' I thought. I look back at Pansy who was still going on about her hair. "Your hair looks great Pansy, good choice," I snap cutting her off.

"What do you think Draco," she turns to him.

"You okay," Blaise whispers. I never talk to Blaise about the whole Robert thing but he knew that I was heartbroken about it.

"Doing better every day," I grab a muffin.

"We got Charm next," Blaise said. I nod my head, letting out a big sigh, a class with Robert in it.

"You guys got Charm. Draco and I got transfiguration," Pansy smirk at me. I roll my eyes.

"Hey Draco, we can talk later tonight in my dorm," I said.

"Yeah okay I'll be there," Draco said. I smirk at Pansy scowling at me.

"Let's go to class," Blaise got up and drag me out of the great hall with him. "Must you always do that," he asks as we walk to Charm.

"Do what," I ask like I had no idea what he was talking about. He rolls his eyes.

"So what are you going to talk to Draco about," he asks.

"Nothing, I just said that to piss off Pansy," I smirk. Blaise let out a dry laugh. I stop in front of the door that leads to Charm.

"Ready," he asks. I took a deep sigh and walk inside. I walk straight to my seat, not daring to look around and see Robert happy without me. I sat down in my seat and look straight forward. "You're going have to look around at some point," Blaise whisper, after sitting down next to me.

"That is what you think," I kept my head forward. Professor Flitwick started teaching the class. I took notes on what he said. The sound of Roberts laughter filled the room. My whole body tense up, the laugh sound like it was coming from behind me. The curiosity got the better of me and I look over my shoulder. Robert was laughing because of something Susan Bones said. I grit my teeth and whip my head around before he could notice me. Blaise wrap his arm around my shoulder and gave the shoulder that his hand was resting on a squeeze. I pick up my pen and started taking notes again.

Soon the class was done. I quickly gathered up my things and shot up out of my chair. I tried to rush out the door but I ended up bumping into someone and falling right on my bottom. "Watch where you're going Miller," Blaise snaps. I look up and saw Robert standing there.

"She bumped into me not the other way around," he sneers at Blaise and storm out the room. "Git," Blaise mutter under his breath as he helps me up. I open my mouth to defend Robert but stop and just nod my head. "Come on," Blaise grab my hand and lead me out of the classroom. "What class do you have next," he asks.

"Care of magical creature," I said.

"You have Draco in that class right," he asks. I nod my head. "Alright then I'll see you later," he gave me a hug before walking off to his next class.

I walk down to Hagrid's hut. Draco was sitting on a tree stump with Pansy on his lap. Goyle and Crabbe were standing behind him. I turn my head and saw Luna. She looks up and made eye contact with me. I gave her a weak smile and she gave me one back but quickly put her head down after. I sigh and made my way towards Draco. Draco push Pansy off his lap when he saw me coming.

"Drackie," Pansy screams. This put a smirk on my face. I walk right between Draco's legs just to piss her off. Draco wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me towards him. Since I was short and the stump was kind of high, Draco and I were face to face.

"How did class with Miller go," he asks.

"Fine I guess but I did accidentally bump into him and fell on my ass," I said, which made Pansy laugh. Draco and I glare at her, making her go quiet.

"Do you want me to look at it for you, make sure it's alright," he let his hands travel down my low back and towards my ass. But I grab his hands before it got there.

"Alright class," Hagrids yell. I turn around still in Draco's arms. He pulls me back so I was sitting on his lap. "Today we are going to learn about Nifflers," he held a small, yellow, long narrow snot creature. Hagrid went on to explain all about them as I started dazing out. "So girls you should take off your jewelry because if not they might bite you," Hagrid said catching my attention.

"Draco can you hold my jewelry in your pocket, I don't have any," I ask.

"Sure," he said. I took off my necklace, bracelets, and ring and gave it to him. "I didn't realize you wearied so much jewelry," he put it in his pocket.

"You gave me most of it," I said.

"Everyone will get a niffler and you guys go in the forest to look for gold and who ever find the most gold will get a prize," Hagrid said.

"What will the prize, one of these ugly looking things," Pansy asks.

"Nope," he began passing them out to people. "One for you and one for you," Hagrid handed one to me,and another to Draco. I got off Draco's lap and walk towards the forest. My niffler jump out of my hand and started digging itself into a hole. Its head pop back out of the hole, holding a gold coin in its mouth. Draco's niffer jump out of his hands ran over attacking my niffer.

"What the hell," I snap, kicking Draco's niffer off mine. My niffer jumps into my arms.

"Hey what did you kick mine for," Draco snap.

"Cause yours attacked mine," I held my niffer close to my chest.

"Well he could have bitten you, next time thinks about stuff like that," he snaps. I roll my eyes and tried to put my niffer down but he didn't want to go.

"Look yours scared him so bad that he doesn't want to go down," I said.

"That's not mine fault, you babied him," he snap.

"Where is yours," I ask.

"I don't know," he look around.

"Malfoy get your niffer," Cho Chang scream. I look over and saw Draco's niffer trying to hump Cho's sniffer. Draco and I laugh. "Get it off," she screams.

"Calm down pothead lover," Draco grab his niffer off of hers.

"Alright guys come back," Hagrid yell. We walk back over to him. "Okay line up and give me your gold and niffer," Hagrid said. We got in a line, Draco and I in the very back. Luna gave him two pockets full of gold. Goyle gave him a few. Crabbe gave him three. Pansy gave him a half a pocket full. Cho gave him a bunch.

"My worthless thing didn't find anything. All it did was attack other niffers," Draco explain, giving his niffer back to Hagrid.

"Trouble maker this one is," Hagrid put him back in the box, Draco glare at him.

"He only found one before Draco's one attack him and he didn't want to find anymore," I explain giving Hagrid the one coin and held out my niffer to him. But when he tried to take it the sniffer bites his hand.

"Ouch," Hagrid cried out. "I was afraid this would happen, one of them getting attach to one of you," he said.

"So what," I ask.

"If I take him I'll just keep trying to escape, maybe I could let you have him," Hagrid said pondering over his choices.

"No you can't she already has a lot pet," Draco snap.

"I have one rat," I said.

"That is enough," he hisses.

"Well it looks like you have one more," Hagrid said. This made me and my niffer happy.

"He's a boy right," I ask.

Hagrid nod his head. "Okay class the winner is Luna and here your prize," he hand her a bar of chocolate. "Class dismiss," Hagrid said.

"You coming," Draco asks.

"No I'm going visit Krystal," I said.

"Alright," he walks off.

"Right this away Miss Lopes," Hagrid lead me to the barn he kept Krystal in. I went over to my stall and she reaches her head for me to pet her.

"So Hagrid how would I take care of this niffer," I pet Krystal with the hand that didn't hold my niffer.

"Well I wouldn't keep him in your dorm he'll destroy everything," he said.

"Then what do I do," I ask.

"Give him a tree to dig his hole by, that way you can visit him from time to time," he explains.

"Okay, I think I'll do that now. Bye Krystal," I said. She neighs. I walk out of the barn and to the black lake. "I'm going name you, Nathan," I told my niffer. He nods his head. "Alright Nathan, I'm going to put you down by this tree so you can build your new home got it," I put him down. But he didn't move and just looked up at me. "I promise I'll be back alright, don't worry, you'll see me again," I said. He nods his head and started digging his hole. "Bye Nathan," I said before walking away.

I made my way to the great hall when I was pull into a dark class room and slam into the wall. The only light was from the window, I narrow my eyes. "Weasley," I sneer noticing that the person had red hair.

"Do you know how angry you make me," he questions me, pinning me against the wall.

"You make like you don't make me angry, always glaring at me from across the room," I snap.

"That's because you make me sick, how you could drop your best friend just because he is dating a mudblood," he hiss.

"You should shut your mouth you don't know the whole story," I yell trying to push him off me but he wouldn't move.

"And what is the whole story," he ask moving his face closer to mine. Feeling his breath on my lips made me uncomfortable.

"W-weasley you need to ba-ack it up," I said nervous.

"I don't think you mean that," he smashes his lips against mine. The kiss was filled with hatred, passion, and lust. I don't know why but I started to kiss back. He tangling one of his hands in my hair and pulls me close to him. I slowly wrap my hands around his neck. He licks my lips asking for entrance and surprisingly to me and him, I let him in. As our tongues rubbed together, he let his hands drop to my ass, giving it a nice squeeze before just letting them rest there.

'I love grabbing on to your ass while we make out,' I heard Draco voice inside my head. I pull away from Ron and look into his eyes as he looks back into mine.

"I'm sorry," he let me go.

"Whatever just do not tell anyone. You'll lose your chances with that bushy hair girl and ruin my reputation," I unwrap my arms from around his neck.

"Hermione is her name," he snaps.

"I know I just don't care," I roll my eyes. Ron let out a growl before pulling me into a rough kiss. "Weasley," I yell pushing him off.

"Sorry, can't control myself when I'm alone with you," he look at his feet.

"Then make sure we are never alone again," I storm out of the classroom. I look at the clock and curse. "Great I miss a class and a half," I said to myself.

I went to my dorm and lied down on my bed. "I can't believe I let Wealsey kiss me," I said before looking at Sophia. "I can't believe I kissed back," I looked up at the ceiling. I felt my eyes start to get heavy as I drift off to sleep.

I wake up to someone shaking me. I open my eyes and saw Draco. "You missed dinner again," he pass a plate with food on it to me.

"Thanks," I sat up and took the plate from him.

"So let's talk," he sat down across from me.

"What," I ask.

"Talk you said we would talk in your dorm tonight," he reminded me.

"I only said that to piss Pansy off," I explain.

"I don't care, I want to talk," he snaps.

"What do you want to talk about," I ask.

"Where's your mom? What do you mean she is dead to you?" he asks.

I took a deep breath before saying, "My mom ran away with a muggle when I was ten years old, which is why she is dead to me."

"That is disgusting... so what did Robert say," he asks.

"He said it was my fault my mother left, that she got tired of dealing with me and my tantrums. That she would rather give up her magic and live with a muggle then with me," I said, starting to cry.

Draco hugs me. "He has always been there Draco, he the only person who ever been there for me. Why doesn't anyone love me enough to stay," I cried into his chest.

"You have your dad," he said.

"Ever since she left, he buries himself in his work. I don't think he likes to look at me because I look like her," I sob.

"I'll always be there," he whispers.

"What," I ask, thinking I heard wrong.

"I'll always be there for you. I'm not like the rest I'll stay, I promise," he said.


	10. Confession

"Nathan meets Sophia, Sophia meet Nathan," I sat under the tree by the black lake that I put Nathan under two weeks before. I watch as the two small animals sniffing and circling around each other. Nathan ran back into his hole.

"I'm sure he'll warm up to you," I told Sophia. Seconds later Nathan came back out of his hole carrying a bunch of gold in his mouth and claws. He laid it out in front of Sophia and I.

"Is this all the gold you collected Nathan," I ask. He nods his head and pick up a gold ring and push it towards Sophia.

"Oh Sophia, he giving you something," I smile. Sophia slides it on her tail.

"Crap it's time for breakfast, come on Sophia," I said, Sophia ran into my pocket.

"I'll see you later Nate," I got up; Nathan nods to me before gathering his things and going back in the hole. I walk to great hall for breakfast. When I got there I took a seat between Blaise and Draco.

"Did you hear about Kate Bell, she got cursed by some necklace," Blaise ask as I put food on my plate.

"You would think you were a girl with the way you gossip Blaise," Draco roll his eyes.

"Shut up Malfoy. You're just jealous because I'm well informed," Blaise said as I cut up my pancake.

"Do they know who did it," I ask, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Draco tense up but ignored it.

"No, it wasn't for her anyways. She was supposed to give it to someone," Blaise said.

"What she was trying to give someone a curse necklace and end up cursing herself," I ask before shoving a piece of bacon in my mouth.

"No she was the middle man. Someone gave it to her to give to someone else," Blaise explain.

"And you don't know who these someone are," Draco ask.

"Nope, no one knows that. They won't know until Bell wakes up," he said. Draco grew a little smirk on his face.

"Guess you're not that well informed," Draco said getting up and walked out of the Great Hall.

"He's always goes somewhere lately. I wonder where," Blaise said more to himself then me as he glaring at the doors.

"You should be a detective," I said.

"I would, if my plans weren't already made," Blaise said. We both eat my breakfast in silent after that.

"Come on, we got to get to Defense against the Dark Arts," Blaise said after both of us finished eating. I didn't answer him but got up from my seat. We walk to Snape's classroom. I walk into the room and saw Draco already there. I took the seat next to him and Blaise took the seat next to me. Harry, Ron, and Hermione enter the room. Ron made eye contact with me, I look the other way.

"Potter, Weasley, and Granger take a seat, so I can start class," Snape order. They took a seat in middle area of the class. Ron looks over his shoulder at me with a confused face. I glare at him before pulling my eyes down to my desk.

"Today we are going to learn Locomotor Mortis, otherwise known as the leg locker curse. This spell locks your opponents legs together, so they won't be about to walk to all. They will be able to hop but walking will be impossible," Snape explain. "Get a partner from the other house and lined up," Snape order.

Before I knew it Ron was standing in front of me. "Need a partner," Ron ask.

"No Longbottom my partner," I said, saying the first Gryffindor name that popped into my head.

"I am," Neville ask.

"Yes now come on, so we can get in line," I snap walking to stand on one side as Neville move so he was standing a few feet across from me.

"Want a partner so bad Wealsey I'll be your partner," Blasie smirk at him. Blaise stood next to me as Ron stand next to Neville. Draco partnered up with Harry and Hermione with Goyle.

"Alright now just wave your wand like this and Locomotor Mortis," Snape fire his wand at his desk, but of course nothing happened since it didn't have legs to lock. "Don't just stand there, try it," Snape yell, causing a few Gryffindor to jump.

"You can go first," I told Neville.

"Okay, Locomotor Mortis right," Neville ask, probable not wanting to get it wrong and anger me.

"Yes," I roll my eyes.

"Lo-comot-or Mo-rtis," he said, shaking. The light from his wand hit me but nothing happened.

"Fail Longbottom, you couldn't even pronounce the word. Should we send you back to grade school so you can learn to pronounce your syllables," Snape ask, narrows his eyes at him. Neville didn't say anything just stared at his feet with a sad expression on his face. I felt myself feeling bad for him as Snape gave him one last disgusted look before walking off to look at other groups.

"I'm probably going to hate myself for this later," I mumble to myself as I walk over to Neville. I put my hands on his shoulder, making him bring his attention up to my face.

"You know your problem isn't pronunciation, it's the fact that you get nervous so easily. You need to be confident in your ability, there a reason you made it this far and didn't fail any year," I whisper to him, not wanting anyone to hear me being nice. He gave me a bright smile and I gave him a weak one in returned.

"Ready to try again," I ask. He nods his head.

"Alright then, shake off those nervous and take a deep breath. You got this," I told him, giving him a pat on his shoulder before walking back to my place. I gave him a nod which he returned.

"Locomotor Mortis," he shouts. I felt my legs lock together, I almost fell over but I was able to steady myself by grabbing Blasie's shoulder. "I can't believe I got it on the second try. That's the fastest I ever got a curse," Neville said with big smile on his face.

"Alright Longbottom ready," I ask, chuckling a little.

"Oh, yes," he said standing still, with the big smile still in place.

"Locomotor Mortis," I wave my wand. I watch as Neville's legs slam together.

"The first time that's even better. Good job," he smiles at me. I smile back but in truth it wasn't my first time. I practice this spell a million times over the summer, being an only child with my dad always working, thing got really boring sometime. To entertain myself, I found myself reading a lot.

"Thanks," I said.

After everyone was Leg-Locked and avoid all the looks the Ron sent my way, Snape gave us the counter-spell. I mumble it pointing my wand at Neville. "Oh thank Merlin, that's was painfully awkward," Neville said.

"Yeah I know, now unlock me," I snap.

"Oh, sorry," he said before saying the counter-spell. I smile being able to move my legs again.

"When your legs are unlocked you can leave," Snape walk to sit behind his desk. I look to my side and saw Draco and Blaise didn't have their legs lock.

"Let's go," Draco said.

"W-Well it was go-good working with y-you," Neville said in a nervous voice.

"UMMM you too," I nod my head.

"Stop talking to the loser, we got get to Herbology. See ya Blaise," Draco wraps his arm around my shoulder and led me out of the classroom. Half way to the green house, Draco turns around and snaps, "What the bloody hell are you following us for?" I turn around also and saw the golden trio.

"We have the same class you do Malfoy," Potter snap.

"So you don't need to be so damn close, you might as well be standing on top of us," Draco hiss. Ron stare at me as I look everywhere but his face. "And what the bloody hell is your problem, always staring at her," Draco snap at Ron, making Ron blush and look at his feet.

"We are going to be late for class," Hermione whined, which would normally annoy me but I was grateful for the change of subject.

"I don't want to be late," I told Draco tugging on his sleeve. He didn't say anything, just wrapped his arm back around my shoulder and led me to the green house. I could feel Ron glaring daggers at my back. We took our seat once we got to class.

"What's up with you and Weasley," Draco whisper.

"What are you talking about, he always stares like a creeper," I ask, playing clueless. The look that Draco gave me though let me know that he didn't believe me. He opens his mouth to say something but thankfully Professor Sprouts interrupted him by starting her lesson.

I put Sophia back in her cage and collapse on my bed after dinner. Avoiding Ron had been harder then I thought it seems like everywhere I turn or look he was there. "So what the hell is going on with you and Weaslbee and don't give me none of that I don't know crap," Draco bursting into my room and slamming it close.

"You may come in," I said sarcastically.

"Answer my question," he hisses.

"You're imagining things," I said.

"No, I'm not I see the way he stares at you..." he was saying when I cut him off.

"He always staring at me," I yell.

"Yeah and there normally stares of hatred but these stares are stares of confuse and sadness almost if he asking you for forgiveness," he snap.

"Wealsey having issues, big deal, what does that have to do with me," I ask.

"You never snapped at him once today. You had a million opportunities to put him in his place but you never did. Why is that," he asks.

"He kissed me," I blurt out.

"What," he yells.

"He pulled me into a dark room, we argued back in forth for a little while then he kissed me," I said.

"I'm going to kill him," Draco snaps before storming toward the door. I got up and throw myself in front of the door, so I was in between him and the door.

"NO DRACO," I push him back.

"Why not he forces himself on you? He deserves to get hex," he ask.

"No he doesn't, he was just confused. He let his emotions get the best of him, not unlike someone right now," I said.

"Why are you standing up for him? Did you kiss back?" he narrows his eyes. I didn't say anything just look at my feet. "You kissed him back. What you have feelings for him now," he snap.

"No, it didn't mean anything," I snap back.

"Then why the hell did it happen," he scream.

"I don't know Draco, why do you have sex with those girls if they don't mean anything to you," I growl.

"That's lust, you're telling me that you lust for Weasley," he snaps disgusted.

"No it was just misplaced emotions on both our parts," I scream.

"Emotion, why the hell is there even emotions between you two," he screams, running his hand through his hair.

"I don't know about his emotion other then rage…" I was in the middle of saying when Draco cut me off.

"Fuck his emotion, what about yours," he yells.

"I don't know it was confusing. When he first kissed me I was shocked but it felt nice," I said.

"It felt nice, I can't believe what I'm hearing," he snaps.

"Yeah, it's been so long that it felt nice to just be kissed and held by someone. I mean it was no means a romantic kiss but it felt nice to be wanted by someone," I explain, looking everywhere but at him.

Draco grabs my jaw gently and made me look at him. "The next time you feel the need to be kiss or held come to me instead of letting a bloody traitor do it," he whisper.

"You're a friend Draco it would complicate things if we make it intimate," I shake my head, smiling.

"And kissing your enemy doesn't make things complicated," he ask smirking, letting go of my chin and wraps his arms my waist.

"Point taken, but I'm still not going to kiss you even if I feel the need to kiss someone," I said.

"You say that now but when you need it, you'll be running to me," he smirks down at me.

"Maybe I'll run to Blaise instead," I smirk as his dropped.

"Funny, Funny Girl," he poking my nose with each word. I smack his hand away from my nose.

"Don't tell anyone I kiss Weasley or I'll tell everyone he was a better kisser then you," I threaten.

"He wasn't though right," he asks.

"UMMMM," I hummed, shrugging my shoulder. He laugh a little before picking me up, throws me on the bed, straddles my waist and started tickling me.

"Now what were you saying," he smirk while tickling me.

"You're a better kisser then Weasley," I said taking a deep breath after each word. Draco took his hands away from my sides and cross his arms over his chest.

"Damn right, I am," he put the smirk back on his face.

"You're so modest," I smile.

"I'm all around amazing, if your luck some of me will rub off on you," he said.

"EEWWW that's gross," I laugh.

"I wasn't thinking like that," he said laughing along with me.

Robert's POV

I was sitting with Michael on the love seat in the Gryffindor common room. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were sitting on the couch across from me. Luna was sitting on one of the arm chairs. "I know it was Malfoy, who curse that necklace and gave it to Katie Bell. I just wish I had proof," Harry rubs his temples.

"If Malfoy knows, then you know that Lopes knows, She just as evil as him, she..." Ron was saying when Hermione cut him off, which I was thankful for.

"Ron's right. We should find out what she knows," Hermione smile.

"Hermione I was talking," Ron groans.

"Ron you were just going to have another one of your Lopes is the devil rants. I'm tired of hearing them," she rolls her eyes.

"Well, she is. I mean I told her she was bleeding through her bandages and she couldn't even tell me thank you. I mean what is that," he snaps.

"You were the one who caused those burns," Luna said.

"It was on accident, she makes like I tried to murder her. She so dramatic, making like she couldn't walk, having malfoy carr," Ron start ranting when I cut him off.

"From what I heard she was walking but she couldn't do it fast enough, so Malfoy carried her," I snap.

"So what, you're saying I did it on purpose," Ron stood up.

"I don't know, the hate you have for her makes me wonder," I stood up, so that only the table was keeping us apart. I glare down at him, seeing that I was a few inch taller than him. Michael grabs my wrist and gave me a tug but I smack his hand away.

"I would never just hurt someone like that, no matter how much I hate her," Ron snap.

"Why do you hate her so much? What has she ever done to you beside call you names like every other slytherin? Why don't you hate the rest of them with the same passion?" I questioned him.

"She not your friend anymore Robert, you guys are more like enemies now. What kind of friend was she anyways to leave you, just because your dating a someone half muggle? So why are you defend her?" he questioned me back.

"You don't know her. Don't make like you know her. Okay, she not some slytherin prodigy who was brain wash by her parents," I scream at him as I felt my body start to shake.

"So, she's like that all on her own that makes her so much better," he scoffs.

"No, Nicole's mother... she," I was saying but Luna cut me off.

"Robert I don't think you should continue that fact," Luna warned me.

"No I'm tired of him always talking about her like he knows her," I snap.

"What about her mother?" Ron asks curious.

"She left Nikki and her dad when she was 10 for a muggle," I said. Everyone look shocked except Luna who was shaking her head at me.

"I knew Nikki since we were babies. We were neighbors; she was always over my house because her mom always had to make an 'emergency errands' and couldn't take Nikki. Her mom was a selfish bitch, who didn't know the meaning of motherhood. She only cared about money, all she ever did was shop," I sigh, and used air quotes around the words emergency errands.

"She never showed Nikki any love, she treat her more like an annoying little cousin then a daughter. Always pushing her away literally and insulting her every chance she could. She never did anything for her: never dressed, feed, bath, played with her, nothing. Her dad, my mom, or the house elves did that for her," I shook my head.

I took a big breath before continuing, "Even though she was a terrible mother, Nikki loved her unconditional. She was always trying to get any kind of praise from her. It's the reason she took an interest and still does in shopping, always looking her best, kept up her social life. Everything her mother thought was important but her mother never cared to notice." After I finished my sentence, I sat down, no longer feeling the strength or need to stand. Ron sat down soon after.

"But why did her mom leave," Hermione ask.

"The magazine wasn't doing well for a few years because they lost credibility when a writer made up a story," Luna half explain.

"Since there wasn't enough money to support her shopping, she left. Why a muggle? I don't know," I explain the rest.

"So she blames the muggle for her mom leaving. She thinks that the muggle wreck her home. Now she thinks that all muggle are filthy creatures," Harry asks, trying seeing if he understood.

"Well yeah, if not she would have to admit that her mother that she loved dearly never loved her. And I shove it in her face," I gave out a dry chuckle, trying to hold back my tears.

"What?" Luna asks.

"When we got into that fight, I shove it in her face. I yelled at her that her mother left because she was tired of her, always being a spoiled little brat. She got sick of her and decided that living with a muggle and giving up her magic was better than living with her. I even pointed out that she cried over it," I felt the tears fall from my eyes. Michael put his arms around my shoulder and pulled me close to him.

"R-Robert how could you," Luna asks looking at me with disgust.

"I feel bad enough, okay, I saw the tears building up in her eyes," I put my head in my hands. I look at Michael.

"I don't regret our relationship, I just wished I could have done something different, so I could have kept my best friend," I got up and walk out of the room, ignoring the calls of my name.


	11. Thinking Hard

I stretch my body like I did every morning after I woke up, but this morning my head collide with something hard and my waist being held in place. I turn my head and saw Draco with his eyes close, resting his head against the pillow. I giggle, hearing his soft snore. I rest my head against his naked chest and ran my fingers up and down his arm. I smile thinking about last night, we stayed up all night just talking and laughing. I was thankfully that Draco was showing this different side to him but I could feel myself falling for him and that made me scared. Just because he was showing that he had a sweet, caring side didn't mean that the man whore side wasn't still there. For that reason I want to push him away but couldn't find the strength to. I always felt so comfortable and safe in his arms, it was a security that I crave from someone all my life and that was what made it so hard for me to stay away from him. I felt a peck on the forehead from a pair of soft lips.

"It's too early for you to be thinking that hard," Draco laughs.

"So cheerful, I was unaware that you were a morning person," I turn around in his arms, so we were face to face.

"I'm normally not but seeing you puts me into a good mood," he smile. I laugh. "What's so funny," he asks.

"Nothing it just, I just had no idea you was this cheesy," I giggling.

"I never had any idea you were such a typical woman," he sneer.

"Typical woman, what is that supposes to mean," I sat up so his arm went from being around my waist to being around my legs.

"I'm being honest. That what you woman always asks for and when you finally get it, you're not satisfied and you give criticism or you cry," he snickers at the last part.

"No one said I wasn't satisfied with your honesty or that what I said was criticism. I'm just shock, you never been cheesy honest before," I snap.

"Well, it won't happen again for a while seeing how you react so rudely," he snap back playfully.

"Let go of my legs," I told him.

"Why, I was just playing," he asks shock.

"I know that but I want to brush my teeth, if that's okay with you," I laugh. He let my legs go, glaring. I continue to laugh while grabbing my clothes and toiletry bag. I turn around and saw that Draco was still glaring. "AW, what happen to the cheerful morning Draco," I ask.

"My bitchy friend killed him," he smirks.

"I'm going to get ready for school like you should be doing right now," I laugh, turning to go into the bathroom.

"Sure but can I ask you one thing before I go," he got off the bed. I turn around and couldn't help but take notice to his well sculpted body, seeing that he was only wearing boxers. When my sights reach his face, I saw his trademark smirk lying on it.

I took a deep breath before saying, "Ask me anything."

"When was the last time you wake up snuggling up to Blaise? When was the last time you saw him in his boxers and had your eyes fills up with lust," he smirk, seeing my shock face. "Well," he asks after I didn't say anything. I roll my eyes and storm into the bathroom that was connecting to my room.

"Ridiculous man, say he want to be friend but then points out everything in our relationship that's more than just a friendship," I hiss to myself as I begin to undress and step in the shower. I step out of the shower and towel myself off. I quickly got dress in my [url= cgi/set?id=42671817]uniform[/url] that I slutty up. I caught a glance of myself in the mirror and found myself staring. My shirt was un-button so low that I could see the top of my bra, the skirt end an inch after my ass, with six inch hooker heels, my tie hang low between the valley of my breast, and my see through slytherin robe.

"I can't believe I turn into such a slut, this isn't me," I sneer disgusted with myself. I button up my shirt and fix my tie so it was properly on. I walk back into my room and grab my wand. I made my skirt go just above my knees, turn my heel into three inch, and turn my robe back to normal. The only thing I left only was my stocking. I look in mirror attach to the vanity desk.

"Much better," I smile at myself. I sat down at the vanity desk and brush my hair before giving myself smoky eyes and applying clear gloss. I got up to grab my black messenger bag filled with school books. "Bye Bye Sophia," I wave to her before walking out to the common room, seeing Blaise and Draco with a Pansy clinging to him. Their jaws drop when they saw me.

Blaise was the first to recover, "You look really pretty today, Nikki."

"Thank you, Blaise," I shot him a smile.

"Draco, what do you think of Lopes new modest look," Pansy smirk, looking up at him. He rips her off his arm and walk over to me.

"I can't see the top of your bra or any cleavage at that. Your thighs finally healed and I can't even see them," he whimpers, running his hands along the body parts he spoke of. I smack his hands off me when he slips them up my skirt.

"Draco, behave yourself," I scold him before walking past him and hook arms with Blaise. "Come on Blaise let's go eat breakfast," I lead him out the door and to the great hall with Draco and Pansy following us.

"I really do like your new modesty look better than the other one," Blaise told me.

"New look, I thought I was going back to my old look. I shouldn't have change for a boy you were right," I lean my head against his arm.

"I know, I'm always right," he smirk, opening the great hall door for us. We walk over to the slytherin table taking our normal spot in the middle. The food was already laid out on the table. "Even when you are fully dress they all stare at you, that true beauty," Blaise smile across from me.

"She knows she beautiful, she doesn't need you to tell her, Zabini," Draco sat himself next to me.

"Oh shush Drakey, Blaise can tell her, she's beautiful if he wants to," Pansy sat next to him, putting her hand on his thigh. I roll my eyes putting food on my plate.

"Don't tell me shush and no, he can't," he slap her hand off him.

"Why can't I, Malfoy," he ask.

"I just feel that it's inappropriate, friends of the opposite sex should know their boundaries," he narrows his eyes at Blaise. I shove a piece of bacon in my mouth to hold back a snort.

"And since when is it appropriate for friends of the opposite sex to spend the night snuggle in the same bed, is that not crossing boundaries," Blaise let out a mocking laugh. Pansy shot me a nasty glare.

"Can't we just eat in peace for once," I ask, annoy with them fighting.

"Sorry love, what class do you have first," Draco kisses the side of my head.

"Divination with Ravenclaw," I told them.

"I got charm with Gryffindor," he groans.

"Me too," Pansy leans against Draco.

"I got potion with Hufflepuff," Blaise said.

I look at the clock it was half an hour before class. "I'm going to be to class," I stood up.

"It's early, you don't have to go yet," Draco grab my arm.

"I got to talk to Professor Trelawney about something," I slip out of his grip and walk out of the Great Hall. I smile when I step into the class, seeing Luna in her seat. I sat down next to her, she look up at me nervous. "I know you don't want to talk to me and I understand… actually no I don't understand, I mean I know that we have different beliefs about mix people but you knew that when we became friends. So I don't see why you have to choose sides now. As petty as it sounds Luna, I was your friend first. I introduce you to Robert. I'm not asking you to choose sides, I just want you to be my friend too," I plead with her.

"I'm in a really tough spot. I want to be there for both you and Robert but how do I do that without betraying the other," she ask.

"We don't have to talk about it, we can talk about other things," I hope she would agree to start talking to me again.

"I never meant to stop talking to you. I just didn't know what to say. I don't know if you want to talk to me. There been this tension between us and I didn't know how to break it," she looks down at the table.

"Does that mean we can hang out," I ask.

"Yeah we can, I have plans with Rob today but tomorrow we can definitely hang out," she smiles.

"Tomorrow," I smile back.

"I'm happy to see that you two are friends again, you're opposite energy mix well with each other," Professor Trelawney walks out of the back room.

"Me too," I smile at her. Other people starts filling up the room.

I wore a big smile on my face as I walk down the hall, happy to have Luna as a friend again. I felt someone roughly tug on my arm, dragging me into a dark room. I scream, trying to claw at my attacker. A man cry out and let go of me, I hope that means that I got him. I move to get out of the room but another pair of hands grabs me and shoves me into a chair. A women mutter a spell under her breath, my hands felt like they were glue to my side and my legs were clamp together. Someone opens up a few windows letting some light in.

"I know you guys like to break rules but isn't kidnapping and holding hostage, going a little too far even for you three," I ask, seeing Ron, Hermione, and Harry standing in front of me.

"Tell us what Malfoy is planning," Harry demands.

"What do you mean planning," I ask.

"I know you know," he yells.

"Harry, calm down," Hermione grab his arm.

"You are friends with Malfoy so we were wondering if you know why he has been acting odd lately. Where he has been disappearing to," she asks me calmly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I shrug.

"Why are you lying for him? We know you're not like him," Ron snap.

"What are you talking about, not like him? Don't you remember Ron, I'm devil," I look at him confuse.

"No you're not. You're not ignorant and brainwash like them, you're just a confused hurt little girl," he look at me sympathetically. I grit my teeth knowing that look, it's the look that everyone gave me after they found out about my mother, expect for Draco.

"What the hell do you know," I scream, angry that they might know something they shouldn't. Ron opens his mouth to say something but Harry's hand cover his mouth quickly.

"Tell us what you know, then we will tell you what we know," he said.

"I haven't notice any odd behavior lately, other than being oddly sweet to me but I don't necessarily think that means he is up to evil," I told them.

"Maybe he wants something from you, do you have anything that he could use," he took his hand off of Ron's mouth.

"Trust me the only thing Draco want from me, he took a long time ago," I shook my head.

"What about the disappearing," Hermione ask.

"I have notice that, he never goes into detail, he just says that he has something to do and not to worry about it. I just assume that something was some girl that he didn't want to tell me about," I shrug my shoulder. Harry throws his head back and sighs in frustration. "Now tell me what you know," I ask.

"Why you didn't tell us anything," Harry yells.

"I can understand your frustration, I wish I knew where he was going but I don't. And I have a right to know because whatever you know seem to be about me," I glare at him, tired of playing nice especially when he had that attitude.

"We know about your mother and the muggle, Robert told us," she told me. At that moment I felt very vulnerable, I didn't like when people knew things about me that they could use to their advantage.

"He shouldn't have told you that," I growl.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of it wasn't your fault," Ron look at me intensely, it felt really good hearing that from someone that wasn't my friend. "It was your mum, not you, not the muggle. The only villain in this was your mum. But none the less you need to let the angry for both of them go, so you can live your life to the fullest," he continues. I look at him shock and I notice that Harry and Hermione had the same shock face on too.

"I know, trust me I know, I'm working on it. Now if that's all, can you guys unbind me," I ask.

"Actually can you two step out of a moment I want to apologies privately," Ron asks them.

"That's not necessary," I told him.

"Yes it is," he look at me.

"Sure," Harry walks out the room.

"Do you know the counter spell," Hermione ask.

"Yeah I do," Ron glare at her. She looks between me and him before walking out.

"You shouldn't be so mean to her," I glare at him.

"I just hate how she clearly thinks I'm stupid," he snaps.

"She doesn't mean it like that, she just extra careful about things. She cares," I snap back.

"I thought you hate mudblood, so why are you standing up for her," he asks.

"And I thought you were going to apologies," I avoid answering the question.

"I'm going to, I just want to talk first," he put his hands in his pocket.

"Why," I spat.

"Because I want to know you, have you never saw someone and just wanted to know them," he looks at his feet.

"Unbind me and I'll answer your question, it getting uncomfortable," I ask. He hesitated before took out his wand and muttering the spell. I got up from the chair and stretch, it felt good to be able to do that after having to sit still for so long. "I stood up for her because I know what it's like to be in love with someone and have them bluntly ignored your emotion. You can deny it all you want but she loves you and deep down you know you love her too. But like most man, you assume that she going to wait for you, so you waste your days with foolish things. You shouldn't do that because every second you do your hurting her," I explain to him.

"You're very warm for someone who pretends to be cold hearted," he laughs.

"I'm not joking with you, I'm serious," I snap.

"I know you are. I'm sorry for attacking you the way I did, that was horribly wrong of me and I felt like a monster after. I'm sorry for judging you all this years when I didn't even know you," he look at me with sadden in his eyes, letting me know he was sincere.

"I'm sorry too, I've been terrible to you and your friend," I admit.

"It wasn't you it was Malfoy," he shook his head.

"Yeah but I stood there and didn't stop him, that means I'm just as much to blame as he is. I use to just go along with whatever he said and I feel dumb for that," I bite my lip. He nods his head in respect.

"So where do we go from here," he ask.

"I say we can be respectful acquaintances. I would say friends but being who and where we are, it would have too much complications," I said, hoping he be fine with that.

"I can live with that," he smile, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Do you know where Robert is," I ask.

"Are you going to yell at him for telling us," he asks.

"Yes, I am," I nod.

"Why it turned out okay," he whines.

"It doesn't matter Ron, he doesn't have right to tell everyone my life story," I shook my head.

"I don't know where he is," Ron shrugs.

"Weasley," I yell.

"He might be by the stone circle with Michael," he pouts.

"Thank you," I walk out of the room and head towards stone circle. "Miller," I scream when I saw them sitting together against one of the stones. They both stood up when they saw me coming. "You have some nerve telling the damn golden trio about my mum," I push him.

"I was defending you, you don't hear the way Ron talks about you," he snaps.

"I don't care Miller, it's my choice to tell my life story, not yours," I scream.

"He didn't mean any harm by it," Corner tries to defend him.

"You should have seen the way they look at me, all sympathetically. I don't like when people feel sorry for me and you know that," I ignore him.

"Don't ignore me," he yells.

"This doesn't concern you, mudblood," I sneer.

"Nicole," Robert snaps.

"It concerns me, he is my boyfriend," Corner glare.

"Oh please, you guys haven't even been going out for that long," I roll my eyes. "I don't buy this whole defend me thing, the last I heard I was some spoiled brat that was so horrible not even her mother want to be around her," I turn my attention back to Robert.

"I didn't mean that," he looks guilty.

"I think you meant every word, you just feel guilty for saying it," I glare.

"That's not true," he shook his head.

"Is that why you were able to stay friends with me because you felt sorry for me, the poor misunderstood pureblood slytherin, is that how you look at me," I start to shake with angry.

"I had a parent leave me too," he said.

"You're not denying it," I glare.

"I don't feel sorry for you, is that why you think Luna and I are your friends," he asks.

"Luna was my friend before she knew about my mom. She was able to respect the fact that we had different beliefs and still be my friend," I defend her, annoy that he was bring her into this.

"Is that what you think about me," he asks.

"It's what your action says about you," I shrug. He look hurt, it didn't give me the satisfaction I thought it would. "Just don't tell anyone else alright and make sure they don't tell anyone else either," I glare. After I saw him nod his head, I turn around and walk to my dorm. I curse when I saw the time, I been missing too many classes lately.

"At least I have a free period right now," I told myself. "Want to go see Nathan," I ask Sophia. She squeaks loudly. "Alright let's go," I laugh, taking Sophia out. I carry her to the black lake and sat down under his tree.

"Nathan," I call out for him. He came running out of his hole and onto my lap where Sophia was. They ran off my lap and chase each other around. I lean against the tree thinking about what Ron said, about how I had to let the angry go so that I could be happy. I have been angry for so long that it was tiring. At that moment it felt like I could finally let it go, it didn't mean that I was going to be running around with mudblood or blood traitors, just that I wouldn't let my hate for anyone control me anymore.

"What you doing," Draco sat down next to me, scaring the crap out of me.

"When you get here," I held my hand to my heart.

"Just now, you were thinking really hard," he said.

"Yeah, I was, just wondering what I'm going to be doing after Hogwarts," I felt like it wasn't a complete lie, I thought a lot about that too, I just wasn't thinking about it at that moment.

"You'll figure it out, don't worry about it right now," he wrap an arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah but if I don't think about it now, I will be stuck with nothing when the time comes," I shook my head.

"You'll fine, I'll make sure," he kiss my forehead.

"Draco would you still be my friend if I didn't hate mudblood and blood traitors," I ask.

"What," he snaps.

"I don't know this thing with Miller got me thinking a lot lately. Wondering who would still be my friend if I change a little. And about who going to stick with me when times get hard," I lay my head on his chest.

"As long as you didn't lecture me about them, I wouldn't care," he shrugs.

"I'm not saying I'm going to hanging out with any of them or anything. I just want to let my angry go so I can be happy," I explain.

"That takes a lot of strength, I'm proud of you," he gave my shoulder a quick squeeze. I look up at him shock at his answer, I expect him to yell at me and tell me how stupid I was being. "Stop looking so shock every time I do or say something kind to you," he laughs.

"Sorry, sometime I just forget there's a sweet side to you," I smile.

"That's side just for you okay, don't tell no one else about it," he said half joking.

"Even if I did I don't think they would believe me," I smile.

"Yeah, they probable put you into a mental institution," he laugh. I laugh along with him until I remember how Harry asks me if I had anything that Draco wants. When he said it I thought it was ridiculous but now I was wondering if there was some hidden agenda.

"Hey Nikki, you still with me," he wave a hand in my face.

"Sorry, I just been thinking too much lately," I shook my head.

"You a woman thinking, we can't have that," he laugh.

"You're a really comedian today," I roll my eyes.

"How about I help you take your mind of thing," he pull me so I straddling his waist.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I shook my head.

"It's an amazing idea," he whispers before pushing his lips against mine. I kept still not knowing what to do, I want to kiss back but I didn't want to go down that road again. "Stop over thinking things, Nikki," he pull back just enough for him to be able to speak. I brush my lips against him, wanting to escape from everything.


End file.
